Kaleido fantasy
by Yui Heart Of Darkness
Summary: [fichas encerradas] um teatro,atuações,varias conquistas e um único objetivo entreter as pessoas do jeito mais alegre... primeira fic péssimo resumo não me culpem pelo titulo. CAP 6 ONLINE!
1. Chapter 1

_**TODOS OS CREDITOS VAO PARA PISCIS LUANA PELA IDEIA GENIAL**_

preciso de namoradas para os dourados um teatro,atuações,varias conquistas e um único objetivo entreter as pessoas do jeito mais alegre... primeira fic péssimo resumo não me culpem

bem como já sabem essa fanfic é quase igual ao kaleido star mas teram mais protagonistas(as 14 garotas escolhidas e os dourados) quero fichas q me impressionem caprichem e idéias são sempre bem vindas

**_Bem os dourados:_**

Shion:

Mu:

Deba: (não o deixem só por favor,mas ele não atuara no palco por causa do seu tamanho será o organizador das peças e um critico implacável)(nota: eu não quero magoar ninguem)

Saga:

Kanon:

Mascara da morte:quem pegar ele quero q seja uma garota muito rebelde

Aioria:

Shaka: sorry meninas mas ele já é meu pq to participando

Dohko:

Milo:

Aioros:

Shura:

Kamus:

Afrodite:

Escolham com sabedoria meninas...

_**Ficha:**_

Nome completo:

Idade:

Data de nascimento:

Personalidade:

Qualidade:

Defeito:

Aparência:

Roupas q costuma usar:

Profissão q exercia antes de vir para o kaleido:

Historia:

Namorado:

O q vai achar dele no inicio:

O q ele vai achar dela no inicio:

Como vão se conhecer:

Sonho:

Pq decidiu vir para o kaleido fantasy:

Técnica q usara no trapézio: (por favor descreva a técnica essa sera uma técnica original sua e de mais ninguém)

Por enquanto só isso e a minha técnica no trapézio será a espiral demonio


	2. escolhidas

**_CREDITOS A PISCIS LUNA PELA IDEIA GENIAL_**

Bem aqui estão as escolhidas os rivais dos douradinhos e as peças q iram fazer ao longo da Historia:

_Shion: Cherry miluxa (Cindy woodson)_

_Rival no amor:Alex kirigan_

_Peça:Romeu e Julieta_

* * *

_Mú: Ryouba samamura (Ryou-sama)_

_Rival no amor:Sebastian kirigan_

_Peça:Pinóquio_

_

* * *

_

_Deba: Lílian forteville (Ártemis de libra)_

_Rival no amor:Rodrigo kirigan_

* * *

_Saga:Catarina Sycallis (yami no hime01)_

_Rival no amor:Leo kirigan_

_Peça:O patinho feio_

* * *

_Kanon: Amy Spenser (Dri lioncourt)_

_Rival no amor:Renan kirigan_

_Peça:Chapeuzinho vermelho_

* * *

_Mascara da morte:Dominique du Condray (dark elfe)_

_Rival no amor:Lucas kirigan_

_Peça:A bela e a fera_

* * *

_Aioria:Ágata felt (deni chan)_

_Rival no amor:Loki kirigan_

_Peça:Cinderela_

* * *

_Shaka:EU...Virgo no yui (yui Yamamoto)_

_Rival no amor:Zero kirigan_

_Peça:Dracula_

* * *

_Dohko: Arisa yoshikawa (pure-petit cat)_

_Rival no amor:Kyosuke kirigan_

_Peça:A pequena sereia_

* * *

_Milo: Ana moshimo (An__a Paula)_

_Rival no amor:Isaac kirigan_

_Peça:Triste anjo_

* * *

_Aioros:Daya Resston_

_Rival no amor:Thomas kirigan_

_Peça:Alice no país das maravilhas_

* * *

_Shura: Maiara Manzollí (Naty-chan50)_

_Rival no amor:Henrique kirigan_

_Peça:A branca de neve_

* * *

_Kamus: Adele bradley (Deby Gomes)_

_Rival no amor:Francis kirigan_

_Peça:A bela adormecida_

* * *

_Afrodite: Cating misao-chan (misao kakemya)_

_Rival no amor:Christian kirigan_

_Peça:Rapunzel_

* * *

**Todas as fichas foram incríveis fiquei impressionada desculpa as q nao foram escolhidas nem participaçao na fic eu posso dar nao consigo quantos personagens**

**Bem as garotas q já foram escolhidas eu esqueci d****e escrever uma ultima coisa na ficha Q era a musica predileta de vcs Coloquem pelo menos 2 musicas (nome da musica e cantor(a) q a canta)**

**E eu sei q todos tem o sobrenome kirigan pq são 14 irmãos e pq eu não tinha nome melhor na hora eles serão os rivais dos dourados e tentaram de tudo para conquistar vcs vamos ver no q essa guerra no qual o premio somos nos vai dar.**


	3. apresentaçoes e muita confusao nos quart

**_CREDITOS A PISCIS LUNA PELA IDEIA GENIAL_**

Dentro do kaleido fantasy ouvia-se uma voz,q falava o seguinte:

-hoje daremos inicio aos nossos testes quero q dêem o melhor de vcs não iremos tolerar pessoas q já se dão por vencidas estão aqui por um único motivo entreter as pessoas entendido???

-sim-todos presentes na sala de testes.

-Karen vc ira cuidar de tudo,avalie-os de maneira justa aldebaran a ajudara no q for necessário-falava Carlos o proprietário de kaleido fantasy

-esta bem Carlos vá cuidar de seus negócios-karen dizia no mais calmo tom possível já q era a protagonista já estava acostumada a fazer isso

-muito bem agora me mostrem do q são capazes-aldebaran falava entusiasmado com o teste.

O teste foi correndo bem alguns se machucaram outros desistiram,mas foi correndo.

Enquanto isso havia uma garota correndo estava atrasada não queria perder o teste de jeito nenhum.

-droga de despertador perdi a hora quando eu chegar em casa ele vai ver-pensava yui na maior raiva e pressa.

Como estava correndo pra valer não olhou pra frente e acabou esbarrando em alguém,essa pessoa era tão habilidosa q a batida de yui não lhe provocara nenhum efeito.preocupado ele ajuda yui a levantar:

-vc esta bem???-dizia a pessoa.ela era loira e estava com os olhos fechados.

-estou não se preocupe eu sou forte-yui falava se levantando

-nossa aquela batida foi mesmo forte vc deu sorte de não ter quebrado alguma parte do corpo-dizia ainda mais preocupado.

-vc tem razão mas meu treino valeu a pena e estou vendo q o meu impacto também não lhe causou nada-yui o olhava dos pés a cabeça.

-eu já estou acostumado ne hehe-dizia com uma pequena gota na cabeça.

- bem eu queria agradecer por me ajudar e qual é o seu nome???

-Shaka e não precisa agradecer.

-ta bom

yui olha no relógio estava quase na hora do teste terminar.ao ver isso se desespera e começa a correr de novo deixando shaka para traz

-desculpe shaka mas tenho q correr foi um prazer te conhecer-yui falava já um pouco longe de shaka.

-perai eu nem sei o seu nome-shaka gritou o mais alto possível

-é yui agora tchau shaka

-tchau. Nossa q garota esquisita mas legalzinha.

Bem voltando ao teste Cindy,Ryouba,Catarina,Amy,Dominique,Ágata,Arisa,Ana,Daya,Maiara,Adele e misao já tinham se apresentado mostraram muita garra,vivacidade,perfeição e profissionalismo não cometeram sequer nenhum erro ganhando assim as melhores notas q aldebaran podia dar naquela hora

Estava quase na ultima apresentação quando yui chega e grita:

-desculpe a demora eu me atrasei mas já estou aqui.-falava ofegante

-tanto faz descanse um pouco e depois se apresente-aldebaran falava mas não olhando diretamente para yui

os 2 últimos testes correram quase bem o primeiro havia acabado sem se machucar mas o segundo a garota se atrapalhou e acabou quebrando o braço mas entrou para o kaleido fantasy.

Chegou à vez de yui ainda estava um pouco ofegante mas resistia em pe fazendo com q outros sentissem inveja por seu estado físico ser ótimo.

-nossa incrível ela realmente vai entrar para o kaleido fantasy-agata dizia isso surpresa com a garota.

-realmente vc tem muita força e é isso q precisamos agora quero ver sua atuação.-Karen falava com um pouco de raiva por ela ter se atrasado.

-Karen relaxa e aprecia ta bom não me venha dar chilique-aldebaran estava calmo ansioso pela apresentação.

-não irei relaxar isso aqui requer respeito e profissionalismo-Karen brava

-ta como quiser ¬¬

-eu não irei desapontá-la senhorita Karen

-eu espero q não.

Yui coloca uma musica e começa a atuar o nome da musica era hesitation tinha um ótimo ritmo e se percebe yui estava cantando também.estava atuando com perfeição não havia cometido nenhum erro,muitos ao ver aquilo ficaram sem palavras ela realmente era muito habilidosa.

Com o teste de yui terminado Karen apresentou os nomes q entrariam no kaleido.21 pessoas entraram inclusive Cindy,Ryouba,Catarina,Amy,Dominique,Ágata,Yui,Arisa,Ana,Daya,Maiara,Adele e misao

-Muito bem,vcs terão colegas de quarto ao lado do nome ha o numero do quarto depois colocaremos o nome de vcs na porta-Karen falava na esperança de ir logo embora para iniciar a apresentação da tarde.

-vamos ver qual numero eu peguei aqui numero 110 nossa um pouquinho alto esse numero-agata falava na esperança de q alguém bonito dividisse o quarto com ela.

-bem o meu é o numero 112 isso quer dizer q serei quase sua vizinha-yui falava ao lado de ágata.

-é.bem eu nem me apresentei meu nome é ágata felt e o seu???

-yui Yamamoto

-vc é japonesa ne???

-sim

-q legal.

-

Dominique estava ao lado escutando a conversa das duas ela havia pegado o 111 queria ficar com alguém q não a atrapalhasse.

Misao também tinha a esperança de não pegar ninguém q fosse fútil e egoísta ela odiava isso e não agüentaria jamais essa pessoa.acabou por pegar o 114

-oi-yui chamando a atenção de Dominique

-há oi

-vc pegou o 111 ne???

-sim e vc o 112

-seremos mais vizinhas do q eu esperava

-hum não conte muito com isso viu posso aprontar coisas q vc jamais viu

-uau gostei de vc sabia

-ai ai vamos parar com essa baboseira ta bom o q me diz???

-ta já q pediu,mas se precisar de algo é só me chamar.

-ok!!!

Enquanto isso Cindy estava tentando pelo menos ver seu quarto no meu desse povo todo, passa algum tempo ate q a paciência estoura e ela grita:

-saiam da minha frente q ódio se vcs já viram vão embora e me deixem ver.

Todos ficam surpresos e dão passagem ela acaba por pegar o 115.Maiara já estava indo para o seu quarto estava surpresa pelos enfeites q haviam no corredor pareciam q eram feitos de ouro puro mas não eram,eram só banhados,continuava distraída.mais ao fundo do corredor shura estava esperando milo q sempre se atrasava estava pensando nas novatas será q seria a mesma coisa do ano passado com amadoras tão ruins q acabaram sendo despedidas pensava.enquanto isso maiara andava ainda mais ate q chegou à vista de shura ele estava apreciando a beleza dela a luz estava realçando ela fazendo shura se perder com essa carinha tão inocente shura estava quase babando.maiara passou e não deu nem atenção a shura os enfeites a alegravam mais,depois de mais algum tempinho milo chega e fala:

-e ae shura vamo nessa

-...

-shura????

-...

-SHURAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!-gritando bem alto no ouvido dele

-haaaaaaaaaaa q foi droga vai grita assim lá na casa do chapéu pelo amor viu-bravo

-queria o q vc ta viajando,o q foi q vc viu q o deixou assim?????aposto q foi uma gatinha ne.

-deixa de bobagem vc não sabe nem amarrar seus sapatos e já esta se intrometendo nisso.

-isso não é verdade eu sei q tem uma garota envolvida nisso.

-cala a boca e vamos logo embora.

-ta mas vc vai me falar da garota não vai??????

-perai,a resposta ta na ponta da língua,calma há já sei NÃO E PARA DE ME ENCHER O SACO.

-nossa relaxa cara.

-COMO EU POSSO RELAXAR SE VC FICA INSISTINDO EM UMA COISA TAO IDIOTAAAAAAAA-depois dessa shura ficou ate ofegante e milo ficou super envergonhado ficando bem pequeno.

Depois dessa pequena discussão vamos para o quarto adele já estava lá dentro do 113 ele era lindo acomodações 5 estrelas como estava cansada foi tomar um pequeno banho mas não desconfiava q Kamus estava entrando.nem ao menos bateu na porta entrou logo de supetão vendo adele tirar a roupa.ela tinha tirado só a blusa e a saia e um pouco do sutiã mas não deixou de gritar:

-HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA TARADO SAI DAQUI ESSE É O MEU QUARTO

-calma senhorita eu não sabia q havia chegado-desviando dos objetos q adele jogava

-HUM MAS ISSO NÃO MUDA O FATO DE VC TER ENTRADO DE SUPETAO- se escondendo atrás da toalha

-desculpa hora desculpa

-ta mas não faça isso de novo.

-eu prometo meu nome é kamus e o seu???-falando friamente (como sempre)¬¬

-adele

-ta adele vou deixar vc sozinha ta bom.

-ta,ta kamus faça o q vc veio fazer só isso,eu já vou entrar no banheiro não me incomode

-ta

Misao estava meio q perdida pelos dormitórios parou no numero 123 e ainda sobre uma encruzilhada não sabia se ia para frente,esquerda,direita ou pra trás estava quase gritando quando encontrou afrodite q a ajudou a sair de lá.ao longo do caminho misao percebeu q ele era muito fútil e arrogante q só ligava para a aparência e se enchia de maquiagem (exagero ¬¬) misao torcia para q ele não estivesse no mesmo quarto q ela mas não adiantou.

-perai vc vai dividir o quarto comigo???

-sim pq????

-não prefiro ficar sozinha do q ficar com vc.

-fala serio vc é muito egoísta

-e vc é um fútil,inútil (trocadilho meio bobo ne)

-ta pense o q quizer mas não toque nos meu cremes. UU.

-não se preocupe eu tenho os meus.¬¬''

-UU.

-há eu vou dormir boa noite.

-boa noite

Ryouba estava no quarto deitada estava no 116 praticamente dormindo ate agora pq Mu fez questão de acorda-lá ao abrir a porta:

-desculpa te acordei???

-só completamente.¬¬''

-desculpa vc é uma das calouras q entraram agora não é????

-sim

-q bom pq ano passado nossa Zeus q me perdoe mas as garotas eram as piores atrizes do mundo não sei como entraram

-hum-Ryouba já estava quase dormindo com o papo de mu

-melhor deixar vc dormir boa noite

-...

-nossa já dormiu

Mú já estava indo dormir quando ficou apreciando o rosto de ryouba estava tranqüila parecia q não havia nenhum problema em sua vida depois de algum tempo parou de olha-lá não queria se apaixonar por ela em seu primeiro dia

Lílian estava à procura de aldebaran já q seria sua ajudante achou melhor falar com ele primeiro."nunca deixe pra amanha o q se pode fazer hoje" lembrava

Mal andara e já o encontrou pela frente:

-senhor aldebaran com licença mas queria me apresentar meu nome é...

-Lílian forteville estou certo???

-certíssimo mas como vc sabia meu nome???

-bem eu já sabia q vc seria a minha ajudante o Carlos me mandou sua ficha

-há agora entendi bem em q quarto eu ficarei senhor aldebaran????

-117 ficara junto comigo

-pq,não entendo????

-bem a Karen falou q as novatas teriam colegas de quarto e somos nos

-nos vc e mais quem????

-a elite dourada,aposto q suas amigas estão com eles agora

-elite dourada??? E elas ainda não são minhas amigas.

-desculpa bem a elite dourada e formada por 14 homens todos com 20 anos e bem experientes já fizeram varias peças chegaram no ranking maximo de profissionalismo eles são muito habilidosos.

-pode citar nomes???

-Shion,Mú,Saga,Kanon,máscara da morte,Aiolia,Shaka,Dohko,Milo,Shura,Aiolos,Kamus e afrodite.

-nossa quantos nomes mas o senhor esta no meio ou não??? Bem aqui só tem 13 quem é o 14º???

-eu mas não atuo por causa do meu tamanho

-entendi

Bem Catarina estava entrando no quarto quando sem querer vê saga só de cueca bem colocando a.(sortuda muito sortuda)

-HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA-Catarina vermelha

-HHHHHHHAAAAAAAA-Saga também vermelho

-desculpa não queria q isso tivesse acontecido-cobrindo os olhos e ainda vermelha

-não faz mal a culpa foi toda minha-vermelho

-bem eu já posso olhar agora????

-há claro já estou pronto

-ufa-tirando a mão de cima dos olhos

Amy estava tranqüila estava lendo um livro quando aparece do nada abrindo a porta um vulto alto e de corpo definido fazendo a desmaiar

Esse vulto era kanon q acabara de voltar ao kaleido com shura e milo depois de uma noite bebendo moderadamente,vendo q amy desmaiou entrou em pânico,rapidamente tentou de tudo ate q um pouco de água em seu rosto a fez acordar.Amy como estava um pouco inconsciente mas esperta fechou o livro e o bateu com toda a força na cabeça de kanon fazendo-o entrar a nocaute na hora.

-seu inútil vai dar susto assim na sua vó.

-desculpa não sabia q já estava aqui.

-hum

-fala serio q força hein

-vc quer mais????

-NÃO,NÃO POR FAVOR-quase implorando de joelhos

-então me deixe dormir-ò.ó

-ta

Arisa também estava dormindo tranqüilamente não tinha percebido q dohko estava lá quando levantou para beber água vira q dohko já não estava lá.

Não se preocupou muito com isso e voltou a dormir.teria um dia cheio pela frente

Ana bem ela já não teve tanta sorte estava dormindo tão calmamente q milo também abriu de supetão e cantando tempo perdido do legião urbana totalmente rouco.

A Ana coitada tomou um susto e ate caiu da cama depois de se levantar vai ate onde milo esta e gritando com muita raiva diz:

-VC É LOUCO OU O Q?? SE ENTRAR ASSIM DE NOVO VAI DORMIR LÁ FORA

-calma gatinha,calma eu não sabia q estava aqui.

-desculpa esfarrapada.

-não sabia não

-ta,ta mas agora me deixa dormir.

-nervosinha viu será q ta de TPM?????

-eu escutei isso.

-desculpa.

Yui ela chegou e já foi para a varanda apreciar o vento,como estava perto do mar ficou lá por um bom tempo.(todos os quartos das garotas tem varanda)não havia percebido q Shaka havia chegado quando se viram:

-perai vc aqui????-shaka confuso

-eu tenho nome sabia.-yui brava

-desculpa é yui ne???

-é e eu pergunto o q faz aqui shaka????

-eu trabalho aqui e esse é meu quarto bem era ne

-pq não me disse isso quando trombei com vc??

-vc me deixou falar por acaso????

-a é não deixei desculpa shaka,bem eu vou dormir ficar olhando essa paisagem me deixou com sono.

-ta também vou boa noite

-boa noite

Se a noite já foi cheia de surpresas imaginem o q será de manha vamos ver o q essas garotas vão aprontar amanhã

**Bem espero q tenham gostado e se quiserem dar alguma idéia ela será bem vinda pq eu já tava pensando nas cenas q vcs iriam fazer nas peças mas adorei esse cap**


	4. primeira atuaçao

**_CREDITOS A PISCIS LUNA PELA IDEIA GENIAL_**

Depois de uma boa noite de sono as garotas se preparam para o café e um árduo treinamento no começo do dia,bem pelo menos algumas,Dominique já estava terminando seu café quando Cindy apareceu,ficou feliz pela amiga estar lá mas sabia q ela estava indo embora.

Ágata acordou super animada com o dia já q estava no kaleido fantasy nada a deixaria tão feliz como agora.já q estava de bobeira decidiu ir acordar yui.O q ágata não sabia era q shaka também estava lá,yui como sempre estava jogada pela cama,travesseiro no chão coberta metade no chão metade encima de seu corpo.de repente ágata chega batendo a porta e gritando:

-YUI VAMOS ACORDAR AMIGA VAMOS TOMAR CAFÉ

-...

-nossa mas o q é isso???-shaka se levantando do chão

-...

-há desculpa se te acordei meu nome é ágata e o seu???

-...

-shaka.parece q não adiantou nada vc ter feito isso.

-...

-realmente estou impressionada o sono dela é muito pesado,incrível.

-bem se vc chegar perto dela talvez a acorde.

-há deixa comigo eu sei o q devo fazer.-ágata olhar malicioso

-não to gostando disso.

-já sei shaka pq vc não a beija????

-o q????-vermelho-acabamos de nos conhecer será impossível

-para com isso eu sei q vc quer vai lá shaka

ágata depois de dizer isso empurra shaka q cai encima de yui fazendo a gritar e cair no chão junto com shaka.seus rostos estavam quase colados fazendo os ficarem corados ate q cai à ficha e se separam.

-ai mas o q é isso querem me matar????-yui ainda com sono e corada

-a culpa não foi minha-shaka se defendendo

-foi minha na verdade não foi culpa foi uma outra coisa-ágata

-e q coisa é essa???

-digamos q meu cupido interior atacou mas quase realizou o seu propósito.

-gota ta mas me aguarde eu vou fazer o mesmo

-depois vc faz isso agora vamos tomar café sim???

-sim vamos shaka vc vem com a gente???

-não eu tomo café em outro lugar.

-ta bem vamos logo ágata to morrendo de fome.

-vamos.

Chegando a cantina yui e ágata avistaram todas as garotas menos Dominique q já estava fora estavam jogando papo pro ar.ate yui e ágata se juntarem a elas:

-meninas e se nos aprontássemos algo???-Cindy falando na esperança delas aceitarem

-hum não sei não cindy acho q não vai dar certo-ryouba falando

-q isso gente custa nada tentar-yui

-melhor não yui melhor não-ágata

-vc esta comigo ou contra mim

-eu não sei

-aibatendo a cara na mesa

-olha cindy vai ser meio difícil já q estamos no kaleido

-eu sei maah,eu sei mas é isso q deixa a coisa mais divertida.

-devia deixar isso pra quando for atuar no palco-Ana

-bem isso vai demorar um certo tempo entramos ontem não vamos atuar tipo agora-Misao

de repente chega um dos funcionários(por acaso chamado Ken XD) falando:

-garotas,garotas precisamos de vcs.-meio ofegante

-perai a gente te conhece???- adele

-pelo menos se apresente ne-Lílian

-desculpa meu nome é Ken e eu trabalho com o elenco mas ajudando a promover as peças checando para ver se esta tudo certo e etc

-hum agora sim mas Ken pra q precisa de nós-yui

-bem as 14 garotas q iriam fazer as fadas nessa peça acabaram todas se machucando.

-perai 14 garotas???-Maiara

-como conseguiram???-Dominique q havia chegado depois de ter tomado um bom banho

-eu sei q é esquisito mas todas elas caíram e pior q foi uma de cada vez T-T

-puxa elas devem ser boas mesmo-yui contendo o riso

-bem mas como nos iremos atuar no lugar das "estrelas" -ágata ironizando a palavra estrelas

-não zoem elas coitadas.

-não temos culpa se elas tiveram a inteligência de cair uma de cada vez e ainda em ordem-cindy

-bem nisso vc tem razão mas podem me acompanhar???

-nos não passaremos onde elas estão ne-arisa

-bem se passarmos tentem não rir por favor

-pode deixar Ken vamos pelo menos tentar não rir-yui

Bem depois dessa conversa animadora as garotas já se encontram vestidas de fadas todas estavam usando uma regata q terminava em uma mini saia,eram grudadas ao corpo possuíam luvas com um toque de branco e verde q também tinha na roupa no pescoço havia um colar luminoso alem de q o colarinho tinha gola alta com umas peninhas bem brancas

-uau nos iremos nos apresentar,show.-cindy

-ai eu to meio q com um frio na barriga-ágata

-relaxa ágata,depois vc acostuma-yui

-essa roupa não vai com a minha cara-dominique

-pq???elas são tão lindas-maiara

-esquece maiara vc não entenderia

-meninas 15 segundos ate vcs irem lá se apresentar-ken

-já???-Ana

-fazer o q se vcs não tivessem zoado as garotas não teriam só 15 segundos.ai já era garotas vão lá e se empenhem muito viu.

-falar é fácil ne Ken-misao

-''

deu-se um pequeno intervalo quando apareceu 3 trampolins e 7 trapézios.Os trampolins estavam juntos formando a ordem crescente enquanto os 7 trapézios estavam em diferentes alturas

-garotas têm uma coisa q eu esqueci de falar 7 de vcs tem q ficar no trapézio.

-ta bom Ken não se preocupe -cindy

A parte em q elas apareceriam começou.Ryouba,yui,ágata,misao,cindy,adele e Ana ficaram nos trapézios enquanto as outras foram nos trampolins.Todas as garotas estavam fazendo lindas poses.Todos estavam admirados com as garotas elas mostravam muita vivacidade,perfeição em suas atuações todas elas revesavam yui e Daya trocavam de lugar uma hora era trapézio outra trampolim,as pessoas realmente estavam fascinadas nunca imaginariam q as garotas pudessem pular tão alto assim.Quem mais não acreditavam eram os douradinhos estavam assistindo da platéia mesmo.

-perai aquela não é a misao???-afrodite apontando pra garota q fazia a pose da inveja em pleno ar dando a impressão q cairia a qualquer momento.

-e aquela lá é a adele-kamus mirando para uma outra q dava saltos com giros circulares cada vez q saltava do trampolim para o trapézio

-aquela ali é a q me bateu com o livro ontem ainda to com dor de cabeça depois daquela-kanon olhando com uma certa raiva para amy q estava dando vários saltos mortais como se fugisse dando ao publico a impressão de q ela estava sendo perseguida

-eu conheço aquela ali-shura olhando para maiara q estava a cada pulo dando varias poses de bailarina e parecendo q iria cair mas descia calmamente para o trapézio parecendo uma fada.

-olha mas é a ryouba-mu fixando seus olhar nela.ryouba estava balançando fortemente o trapézio ate q ficou em um ângulo reto e começou a girar no final caiu de costa no trampolim e voltou ao trapézio dando vários giros.

-Nossa aquela ali parecesse ser rebelde-mask.olhando Dominique q a cada pulo com a ajuda de Arisa dava singelas piruetas e delicados giros.no final acabou por executar a pose de uma selene deusa fazendo o publico ficar emocionado

-nossa mas não é a Ana ali??-milo também estava olhando,ela a cada salto mostrava um cisne mais lindo q o outro com varias piruetas.

-yui ate vc-shaka não estava acreditando no q seus olhos viam.Yui esta também balançando o trapézio mas de um jeito diferente estava com a mão fazendo vários giros ate q em um certo ponto ela se joga e da vários giros extremamente rápidos seu corpo ao em vez de cair estava subindo ate q para e faz uma linda pose esticando seus braços e flutuando no ar por alguns momentos.

Caramba não é q a Lílian também ta lá pensei q não iria atuar-aldebaran fitando Lílian q estava sendo puxada por suas amigas cada vez mais alto ate q ela se joga de uma altura incrivelmente alta dando varia piruetas e giros horizontais no final acaba por cair no primeiro trampolim fazendo o publico ficar sem reação.

-perai como a ágata esta lá????-aioria olhando,ágata estava pulando sobre cada trapézio como se ele parecessem arcos.

-perai mano como é q vc já a conhece???-aioros com uma certa duvida.

-bem eu a conheci numa sorveteria ela trabalhava lá e eu pra não perder a fama de pervertido eu dei umas cantadas nela mas ela achou foi graça então a trouxe pra cá.

-idiota-dando um pedala robinho em aioria-como vc se orgulha de uma coisa tão estúpida como essa,vc vai perder essa fama logo logo se não,não me chamo aioros.

-então qual é o seu nome??-kanon

-cale a boca seu idiota não acredita no aioros é-saga olhando de cara feia pra kanon

-pra falar a verdade não-kanon começa a correr

-ora seu estúpido volta aqui-saga correndo atrás de kanon

-perai a culpa não é minha eu só disse a verdade

-cale-se seu inútil

-gota enorme-todos

depois disso eles estavam escutando vários aplausos e perceberam q tinham perdido o resto da apresentação das novatas todas fizeram poses q estendiam o braço para cima estavam um pouco ofegantes mas não deixaram de dar um lindo sorriso quando terminou a cena.

-Ai não droga vcs ficaram correndo viu só no q deu mal conseguimos estudar as novatas-aldebaran

-calma aldebaran,calma sei q vc poderá estudá-las uma outra hora agora temos q ir treinar-mu

-tem razão mu de qualquer jeito elas não iram nos superar-aioria

-aioria não conte muito com isso do jeito q atuaram pode ser q cheguem a nossa nível rapidinho-shaka

-vamos nos preocupar com o futuro depois agora vamos treinar-kamus

-vamos-todos

**bem gente ta ai mais um capitulo**

**bem irei ficar ausente por toda a semana só vou voltar depois do dia 29**

**bem gente pra encerrar preciso dos seus mascotes**

**espíritos do palco de vcs já vou logo avisando o meu será o pokemon espeon ele também terá asas**

**podem descrevê-los pode ser fadas,bruxinhas,pokemons o q for à criatividade será toda de vcs**


	5. treinamento louco

**_CREDITOS A PISCIS LUNA PELA IDEIA GENIAL_**

Depois de atuarem no palco recebendo vários aplausos calorosos,as garotas se encontram em uma difícil situação:

-Como ousam atuar no palco,vcs ainda são novatas não deviam nem estar por aqui deviam estar treinando ou coisa do tipo-Karen

-Nos perdoe senhorita Karen mas foi o Ken quem nos chamou-yui

-Não interessa tirem essas fantasias agora mesmo

-mas o q esta acontecendo por aqui?

-a Carlos ainda bem q chegou essas garotas entraram no palco sem permissão...

-do q esta falando Karen? Eu pedi para o Ken chamá-las no lugar das outras garotas

-como assim Carlos explique-se

-não tenho nada a explicar e vá fazer a sua apresentação já esta chegando sua deixa

-mas Carlos...

-ande logo não faça o publico ficar esperando-carlos virando-se e indo embora

-ora Carlos vc.é difícil prever o q esta pensando.Bem enquanto a vcs se o Carlos as deixou atuarem é pq ele tem um bom motivo agora saiam e vão se trocar.

-sim-todas em coro

No camarim:

-ai essa foi por pouco,mas nos divertimos muito não é gente??-cindy explodindo de alegria

-com certeza cindy para uma nossa primeira vez ate q caprichamos muito-yui

-sim mas meninas agora todos ficaram com inveja de nos-dominique

-pq Dominique?-ágata

-pq ninguém alem do senhor Jim e da senhorita Karen e do restante do elenco veterano pisou no palco uu''

-tem razão mas eles são eles nos somos nos se ficarem com inveja q fiquem só pq demos um passo enorme para o reconhecimento eles tem q reclamar ¬¬''-ágata

-isso mesmo ágata e viva a nos futuras estrelas do kaleido fantasy-yui gritando de felicidade

-éééééé-todas

no lado de fora do camarim os douradinhos estavam intrigados com as garotas,elas realmente tinham potencial e iriam chegar no nível deles rapidinho.estavam na porta do camarim das garotas quando shion chega e pergunta:

-mas q gritaria é essa hein?

-são as novatas as q acabaram de sair do palco-saga

-são elas?Bem então o q estamos esperando vamos cumprimentá-las

-acho melhor não shion

-pq não dohko me de um bom motivo para não ir lá

-elas são muito atiradas-milo

-isso pq vcs folgaram com elas

-bem nisso vc tem razão mas melhor não ir lá

-fala serio vcs estão com medo delas é isso.

-não estamos mas só q elas...-shaka

-elas o q?

-bem elas...não têm como explicar.

-eu já sei vcs começaram a gostar delas é isso

-não é isso shion pode ate ser q o shaka tenha gostado de uma delas mas é só ele-kamus

-ta bom vcs q fiquem ai eu vou cumprimentá-las

quando shion estava indo encostar a mão na maçaneta,cindy a abre dando de cara com ele fazendo os cair e quase se beijarem fazendo com q os outros ali presentes ficassem espantados e maravilhados ao mesmo tempo (bem pelo menos as garotas)

-ai vc esta bem?-cindy se levantando

-ai estou olhe pra onde anda da próxima vez viu

-ta não precisa estressar ¬¬

-nossa a cindy já chega dando um show já arrumou um namorado só dando de cara com ele-yui

-e vc também yui

-pq eu cindy?

-e o seu caso com o shaka?-olhar maliciosoágata

-ele é só o meu amigo

-amizade colorida isso sim-dominique

-não ele é só um amigo nada de mais

-olha lá hein yui cuidado viu-arisa

-não se preocupem

-viu shaka ela só gosta de vc como um amigo

-me deixe milo eu também só a considero uma amiga

-uma amiga "muito especial"

-ate vc aioria e o seu caso com a ágata?pensa q eu não sei é

-aquilo foi passado.

-como assim passado?

-tipo foi uma coisa passageira

-Só não bato em vc pq eu ainda estou me trocando

-Serio?

-Não

-droga

-meninas não estamos atrasadas para treinar-Maiara

-não sei se consigo treinar viu maah-Ana

-q isso gente vamos treinar animo

-é isso ai a cindy tirou as palavras da minha boca-yui

-ta então vamos-Catarina

-bem vcs podem ir eu vou descansar-Lílian

-pq Lílian?-amy

-bem eu to bastante cansada por isso vou direto dormir

-ta Lílian relaxe bastante e não se preocupe muito todas nos queremos vc inteira viu

-pode deixar yui

-bem se vcs estão indo treinar será q a gente pode ir lá com vcs?-shura

-claro não vejo pq não estão de acordo meninas?

Todas dizendo sim com a cabeça

-Então vamos

aiolos puxa shura e começa a dizer:

-pq vc deu essa idéia hein?

-pq eu quis ora.

-essa resposta não me convenceu

-então o q quer q eu faça?

-nada só disse isso por disser

dirigindo se ao local de treinos havia uma certa atmosfera densa entre Dominique e mask no qual o restante achou melhor ignorar e ver onde isso ia parar.No caminho se encontram com Ken q fica surpreso quase nunca se encontrava a elite dourada junta e ainda com as novatas,isso era mesmo um absurdo de ser engolido pelas outras pessoas.Ken oferece sua ajuda para montar o local e ajustar tudo para um treino perfeito.por cada local q eles passavam todos olhavam espantados e com raiva o típico fã clube da elite dourada se corroia de inveja e ciúmes nunca se aproximaram tanto deles desejavam na hora ser aquelas garotas e também tentar matá-las por causa disso.depois de tanto ciúme e inveja as garotas chegam ao ginásio.Ele era um lugar amplo enorme,havia vários equipamentos e no centro havia um enorme trampolim com uma incrível altura e rede de proteção.No trampolim havia vários trapézios q o pessoal iria revesar na hora do uso.

-gente q tal nos treinarmos em dupla?-yui

-pq yui?-ryouba

-sabe assim fica mais fácil

-ta então vamos fazer assim-adele

-cada pessoa vai ficar com aquele com o qual divide o quarto pode ser?

-acho melhor não yui

-pq Dominique?

-eu ainda não sei qual o meu parceiro de quarto

-hum ai fica difícil.Ken vc sabe quem divide o quarto com a Dominique?

-eu acho q deve ser o mask com o q eu li bem estava assim lá

110 ágata e aioria

111 Dominique e mask

112 yui e shaka

113 Adele e kamus

114 Misao e afrodite

115 Maiara e shura

116 Ryouba e mu

117 Lílian e aldebaran

118 Catarina e saga

119 Amy e kanon

120 Arisa e dohko

121 Ana e milo

122 Cindy e shion

123 Daya e aioros

-não acredito q cai com esse idiota

-ora cale-se nanica eu q dei azar em ficar com vc

-nanica repita se tiver coragem

-na-ni-ca

-ora seu maníaco psicótico

Dominique parti para cima de mask dando vários tapas e murros em seu rosto e ele quase fazendo o mesmo,rolavam para todo o canto,ate as meninas e milo separarem eles.

-Dominique relaxa por favor não vale a pena vc brigar com ele-ágata

-hum quem manda ele me chamar de nanica

-e vc não é?

-ora vc também procura sarna pra se coçar pra q foi mexer com ela,ela estava quietinha-shaka

-cala a boca shaka q eu saiba vc fica morrendo de amores pela yui e ela não esta nem ai

-isso não é verdade

-então pq vc fica toda hora suspirando por ai

-será q agora não se pode mais suspirar

-desculpinha esfarrapada ¬¬

-ai já chega depois vcs resolvem agora vamos treinar pq já esta anoitecendo

-a yui tem razão vamos logo treinar-kamus

-Ken esta tudo pronto?-arisa

-sim podem subir aqui

-acho q não será necessário Ken

-pq yui?

-me jogue um trampolim por favor

Depois de um trampolim instalado no chão yui começa a correr e pula bem alto com a ajuda deste alcança a rede de proteção:

-vem meninas

-ela é louca mas adorei a idéia eu primeiro-cindy correndo e pulando no trampolim

-vamos lá-Dominique

-weeeeeeeee \o/-ágata

e assim foi todas já se encontravam na rede de proteção pulando e se divertindo enquanto os dourados estavam só olhando pensando se iriam ou não:

-venham meninos não tenham vergonha-cindy

-vamos gente-shaka

-vamos lá o q temos a perder-mú

-demorou vcs ai-shura já se preparando para pular

-eu só quero saber como vcs daí vão pular para o trapézio-saga

-não seja pessimista saga

-assim como o saga eu também quero saber,essa rede deve estar a mais ou menos uns 2 metros do trampolim-kamus

-nossa kamus pq vê tudo deste ângulo?-adele

-pq sim essa é a pura verdade

-não se preocupe kamus tenho certeza q nos conseguiremos pular ate o trampolim-yui

-então yui me prove agora

-kamus

-não adele quero q yui me prove o contrario

-esta bem kamus.Será q vcs poderiam sair da rede por favor

todos se retiram da rede estavam atentos aos mínimos detalhes dos movimentos q yui fazia estavam torcendo para a amiga conseguir.Ágata já não agüentando o suspense decide ir pular com yui,vendo o gesto de ágata as restantes também vão deixando kamus confiante de q conseguiria a vitória.

-meninas pq pularam também?

-não íamos deixar vc com a gloria toda ne-agata

-amigas são para isso yui-cindy

-valeu gente nem sei como agradecer-yui chorando

-bem vc pode nos agradecer fazendo eles quebrarem a cara-Ana

-sim vamos provar q o kamus esta errado

"bem por um lado o kamus esta certo mas com a atuação delas agora pouco acho q vão executar essa façanha facilmente" aldebaran pensando

todas estavam se preparando para pular tinham fé q iam conseguir 2 metros não eram nada com o q haviam atuado agora pouco.o momento esperado chegou Ken lança o trapézio para q todas agarrassem estavam agora pulando,cada pulo aumentava de altura e todas pulavam no mesmo sincronismo,fazendo os dourados ficarem perplexos menos claro kamus.No momento estavam preparando o pulo para ficar alto o suficiente,no lado de fora as fãs da elite olhavam tudo querendo q as garotas caíssem e perdessem,mas não foi o q aconteceu todas pularam juntas como o combinado e agarraram o trapézio por todos os lados fazendo assim kamus perder.Estavam todas juntas no trapézio,ate q yui começa a escorregar por causa da mão suada a rede de proteção havia caído por causa das fãs invejosas,estava yui muito próxima de cair e as garotas não podiam fazer nada.ouve-se um grito de desespero quando olharam tarde demais yui havia caído mas foi salva antes por um rapaz loiro cabelo comprido de olhos azuis,corpo bem definido,q aparentava ter um 1,88 de altura era muito bonito e muito gentil,fazendo yui ficar corada só de olhar em seus olhos:

-quem é vc?

-me chamo Zero kirigan sou novo aqui no kaleido.Vc tem q tomar mais cuidado.

-Obrigada zero,obrigada mesmo de coração.

-yui vc esta bem?não quebrou nada ne?-ágata

-yui e ai diz alguma coisa-Dominique

-não se preocupem não me machuquei pq na hora o zero conseguiu me pegar.

-quem é zero?-cindy

-é ele aqui...ué aonde ele foi?

-yui depois resolvemos isso vamos a enfermaria ver se esta tudo ok com vc

-não precisa Catarina

-não eu ínsito.

-não precisa brigado

-yui-catarina hiper seria

-ta bom Catarina-yui com uma pequena gota

-bem eu vou te acompanhar-agata

-eu também yui-cindy

-vamos e vcs podem continuar a treinar

na enfermaria:

-então doutora a yui esta bem

-não se preocupe ágata e pode me chamar de kate,yui não sofreu nada mas suponho q o corpo dela esteja meio fraco por isso indico um repouso de 1 dia inteiro.

-há não doutora tenho muito o q fazer.

-yui não seja teimosa é para seu próprio bem eu sei é difícil ficar 1 dia inteiro sem fazer nada mas será melhor pra vc,falarei com o Carlos e sei q ele entendera

-T-T

-há yui não fica assim 1 dia passa assim rapidinho -cindy confortando a amiga

-brigada cindy vc é mesmo 10.

-

-bem meninas vamos voltar e ver o pessoal treinar bem pelo menos a yui.

-lembre-se yui nada de treinos,seu corpo esta muito debilitado por causa da queda.

-sim doutora kate não se preocupe.

-boa sorte.já vou indo avisar o Carlos.

-tchau-as 3 juntas

na sala de treinos Amy e kanon estavam usando o trapézio.Amy sempre executava a danse du vampire,no qual demorou quase uma hora para kanon entender.sempre executando a técnica com vários saltos mortais e piruetas criando uma perseguição extremamente rápida q terminava em uma mordida.Cada vez q executava a técnica ficava um pouco mais rápida pelo q aldebaran analisava.ele estava fazendo um teste com todos.

Depois de amy e kanon foi a vez de adele e kamus.Kamus se recusava a treinar com adele depois do mico q passara,mas aldebaran o convencera do contrario.adele no começo errou algumas coisas simples mas conseguiu fazer o salto circular ficar extremamente lindo.A técnica começava com uma perseguição,adele tinha q ficar constantemente fugindo de Kamus q sempre a pegava,neste meio tempo tinha q dar saltos circulares perfeitos e em uma altura razoável,no final Kamus a pegava e lançava ela para um outro trapézio no qual girava verticalmente e o agarrava com o pé.

Arisa e dohko foram os próximos seriam os últimos a usar o trapézio depois todos iriam embora descansar.dohko e arisa tinham nas mãos espadas falsas assim como arisa explicou,aldebaran dissera q não poderá fazê-la aparecer e desaparecer mas só mostrando a luta seria perfeito.Iniciaram a luta com alguns erros e machucados leves mas foram pegando o jeito.a cada pulo só via as luzes q saiam das armas em constante bater dando uma linda apresentação.todos estavam assistindo e ficaram maravilhados.

Yui,cindy e ágata q estavam indo para o salão de treinos ficaram andando pelo kaleido fantasy.Cindy com seu fiel estilingue não perdia nenhum ângulo ao acertar o fã clube invejoso,ate q achou uma barata enorme e a lançou,as garotas não pensaram duas vezes e saíram correndo.ágata,yui e principalmente cindy estavam contendo suas risadas para elas não descobrirem.

-ai cindy vc não existe

-q isso gente ainda não deu nem pro cheiro

-eu to vendo-agata

-no q ira aprontar agora cindy?

-bem eu ainda não sei,mas me aguardem rindo

agata e yui acabaram entrando no riso de cindy e foram assim ate o salão de treinos.fazendo o restante acharem q elas ficaram loucas.Bem cindy e seu estilingue estavam à procura de sua próxima vitima,estava difícil achar alguém mas cindy não desistiu.depois de algum tempo avistou shion, "ele será perfeito" pensava ela.não pensou 2 vezes e com seu estilingue lançou uma pedrinha primeiro na cabeça dele,começou a lançar mais em sua cabeça e em todas ele não percebeu quem era q.

depois de ter cessado o seu ataque com as pedrinhas foi procurar algo para tacar nele,teve essa idéia ao escutar q ele subiria no trapézio logo acabou por achar uma aranha um pouco grande e mais uma barata preferiu a aranha pq assustaria mais.shion q estava todo inocente subiu no trapézio e começou a balançar,cindy já estava preparada quando ele se soltasse ela iria atacar.Não demorou muito ele saltou e ela lançou,a aranha nada boba foi parar direto no cabelo de shion,depois q agarrou o outro trapézio a aranha desceu para seu rosto fazendo-o gritar e depois desmaiar.Todos caíram na gargalhada e cindy viu q poderia dormir tranqüilamente esta noite sua missão só estava no começo q era de agora em diante atormentar shion com suas brincadeiras.

Depois de passados 5 minutos shion acorda meio tonto mas nada q ele superasse

-shion esta me escutando?-mu preocupadíssimo

-ai minha cabeça,quem foi q fez isso?

-bem ninguém sabe

-como assim não sabem? Primeiro as pedrinhas e agora essa aranha,eu vou descobrir nem q leve minha vida toda

-acalme-se shion querido isso deve ter sido alguma criança q estava passando ne vc sabe como elas são-cindy disfarçando o Maximo possível para não rir de shion

-mas não tem nenhuma criança por aqui,agora

-ela deve ter fugido depois de ver o q aconteceu

- "ela mente muito bem incrível" -yui pensando

- "coitado do shion q acreditou nisso" –agata também pensando

-cindy é impressão minha ou vc esta rindo?

-não querido... é só... impressão...sua-cindy se contendo ao Maximo para não rir

-hum e eu sou o bozo ne

Cindy em sua mente imaginava shion vestido de bozo foi ai q ela não agüentou e começou a rir descontroladamente ate cair no chão,o restante ficou perplexo menos yui e agata q sabiam no q cindy estava pensando e começaram a rir a risada delas eram tão fortes e os gestos q faziam também não estavam ajudando muito todos caem na gargalhada também,ficaram assim por quase meia hora ate Karen chegar e expulsá-los do salão pq já estava muito tarde.Já era 23h da noite ninguém mais agüentava ficar em pe voltaram ao dormitório e nem banho tomaram de tão longo q esse dia foi.

**Bem ta ai mais um cap,bem como eu fui pra praia do forte lá em praia grande como eu disse fiquei ausente mas não irei abandonar a fic.**

**Bem(eu amo falar bem) como minhas aulas já começaram e terei simulado no final de cada bimestre não dara muito pra mim atualizá-la ficarei de cara nos livros o dia inteiro.**

**Bem garota os mascotes talvez entraram no próximo cap não sei ainda não esta definido.**

**Bjus pra vcs!!!**

**Espero q gostem desse cap. Em especial pra vc cherry!!!!**


	6. surpresas inesperadas

CREDITOS A PISCIS LUNA PELA IDEIA GENIAL

Depois de uma boa noite de sono as garotas ainda se encontravam dormindo menos Dominique,enquanto os dourados estavam tomando seus cafés (pelo menos alguns)

Tudo estava calmo,exceto o dormitório 111.

-vc bebeu todo o leite e ainda por cima deixa a caixa vazia aqui dentro da geladeira?-Dominique

-e quem se importa?-mask

-eu me importo

-chatice,vai da licença q eu vou tomar banho

-sem chance eu vou primeiro

-cale-se nanica se eu disse q eu vou primeiro é pq eu vou

-agora essa foi a ultima gota

Dominique parte pra cima de mask q não conseguiu revidar,abriu a porta e o jogou pra fora

-louca

-maníaco.agora fique ai vá passear vá aonde vc quiser,enquanto eu tomo banho vc não entra

-mas o dormitório também é meu

-não interessa se é da Joana e etc... vc não entra enquanto eu não terminar o banho

-ò.ó

Dominique bate fortemente a porta fazendo as garotas acordarem menos yui.Agata começava a se trocar enquanto aioria tomava banho.

-nossa q barulho foi esse parece q o mundo acabou

-então vc acordou não é-aioria totalmente nu só com uma toalha na cintura escondendo as partes baixas.

-aioria...eu não acredito...q estou te vendo assim-agata confusa não sabia se olhava para o rosto dele ou para qualquer outro lugar.

-qual o problema?

-vc ainda me pergunta?

-claro só pq sai do banho vc tem q ficar assim

-vc esta quase nu na minha frente e ainda não quer q eu fique assim

-claro isso pra mim é normal.-aioria fazendo a toalha cair.

-...-agata desmaia

-hã?!

No quarto ao lado shaka q estava tomando um bom leite quente não parava de olhar para yui dormindo

"será q eu estou começando a gostar dela?"

"não deve ser só impressão" -shaka pensando

Ágata continuava sem dar alguma resposta desmaiara completamente,fazendo aioria dar a maior sorte,já pensava em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo mas o q ele não contava era q yui e seu 6º sentido foram acudi-la.yui sai feito um foguete de sua cama entrando de supetão no quarto mas o q ela não contava era com uma cena impossível de acontecer.aioria em um impulso indescritível estava agora beijando agata mesmo desmaiada,yui tentou tirá-lo dali mas era tudo em vão.Só depois de agata acordar em dar um grande e doloroso tapa em seu rosto ele volta para a realidade.

-tarado quem deixou vc fazer isso?-agata furiosa e vermelha ao mesmo tempo

-não sei só tive vontade de fazer isso foi inexplicável.

-eu sei uma resposta pra isso ele gosta de vc agata

-yui nem vem q não tem,ele é um sem-vergonha

-posso ser isso mas eu sei q vou te conquistar.

-nossa ferrou-shaka

-perai q se ta fazendo aqui shaka?-yui

-bem já q vc saiu feito um foguete da cama eu fiquei preocupado ne

-q lindinho ele também gosta de vc yui

-nada disso agata eu só me preocupei com ela pq ela é minha amiga.

-então se preocuparia comigo e com as outras meninas também?

-ai depende

-sabia vc gosta dela não esconda shaka ta escrito na sua testa

-ai vc com essa historia de novo-yui com uma enorme gota e de cabeça baixa

-shaka pq vc disse q ferrou-agata

-pq quando o aioria coloca algo na cabeça ele não tira ate ter feito ela.

-então agata sugiro q vc comece a gostar dele agora mesmo.

-yui não me apaixono assim de uma hora pra outra ne

-desculpa tava tentando ajudar.

-pode me ajudar ficando com o shaka

-já disse q só gosto dela como amiga-shaka vermelho

-respondida a pergunta

-perai vcs vão demorar muito?

-pq?-yui e shaka

-pq eu estou praticamente nu aqui na frente de vcs

-AAAHHHHH-yui para não olhar se apóia no peito de shaka escondendo os olhos.

-la se foi minha privacidade. ¬¬

-é melhor nos irmos embora ne yui-shaka ainda vermelho

-já vão cedo demais fiquem mais um pouco

-agata-aioria lançando um olha fulminante a agata

-então eu vou com vcs

-acho q não vai dar agata

-já sei vc quer ficar sozinho com a yui ne?

-não é isso é q ela voltou a dormir

-realmente a yui dorme demais não sei como consegue.aproveita shaka e beija ela

-segue o meu exemplo e vc não vai se dar mal

-eu escutei direito?-agata com olhar de poucos amigos a aioria

-não gente não vou fazer isso vou levá-la sem fazer nada

-já q é assim ta bom

Shaka leva yui de volta ao dormitório,estava quase colocando a na cama quando escorrega e os 2 ficam cara a cara deitados,yui nesta hora parecia q estava acordando enquanto a shaka já não tinha tanta reação.yui e shaka estavam agora com os rostos quase colados sentindo a respiração de cada um,estavam prestes a se beijar quando cindy aparece batendo a porta com tudo.

-yui vamos tomar café vc não sabe o q eu fiz agora.

-Eu interrompi alguma coisa?-olhando

-q isso cindy não interrompeu nada eu só estava deitada

-se meus olhos não me enganam yui vc e shaka estavam praticamente próximos de se beijar.

-é só impressão sua cindy.shaka poderia sair de cima de mim?

Shaka nem escutara estava agora culpando o destino de ser o causador disso.

-shaka?

-sim

-pode sair de cima de mim por favor?

-ta

shaka mal saiu de cima de yui e escorregou sua mão pelo forro da cama caindo de novo encima dela e a finalmente beijando.cindy por sua vez estava com uma câmera q usaria para fotografar shion não perdeu se quer um ângulo do beijo.

-Caramba vo coloca na Internet-cindy super alegre

-não faça isso cindy por favor-yui corada

-q isso não irei fazê-lo mas as meninas precisam saber viu

-então pode contar q não fui à única a acontecer isso

-pq? quem mais?

-agata e aioria

-serio?-cindy surpresa

-sim,cheguei la e ele estava a beijando de um jeito muito diferente

-bem na maioria das vezes ele beija as garotas de um jeito q esta odiando elas não esta curtindo o beijo-shaka se intrometendo

-como vc sabe disso?

-é elementar minha cara cindy eu sempre fui obrigado a sair com ele pq o aioros sempre ta ocupado demais trabalhando com o saga

-q família...Yui vc não sabe o q eu aprontei agora

-e o q foi?

-na cantina do kaleido vc descobre

-do q vcs estão falando hein?

-nada não querido shaka vamos tomar café to morta de fome ver um beijo e receber um me abriu o apetite.

-vc só pensa em comer?

-sim cindy

-já era de se esperar

No dormitório 113 adele e kamus estavam arrumando o juntos,Cada lugar q limpavam achavam algo de kamus.por causa disso levaram quase 1 hora pra terminar,estavam descansando quando a camareira apareceu

-oi eu vim limpar o dormitório de vcs

-perai vc é quem ia limpar? E eu me matei pra limpar isso aqui.hoje uma pessoa morre-adele com fogo nos olhos de tanta raiva olhando fixamente a kamus q não ligava

-qual o problema adele?isso serviu como um treinamento seu salto circular não esta totalmente perfeito

-o problema não é isso senhor eu sei de tudo,vc e eu limpamos este lugar enorme por quase uma hora poderia ter avisado q vinha uma camareira.

-¬¬

-e agora não vai dizer nada não?

-claro q não,o q importa é q limpamos tudo e a camareira teve q limpar um quarto a menos

-OO''-camareira

Kamus vai embora deixando adele incrédula.realmente entender o kamus era muito difícil pois sempre esta frio e calculista.

Misao e afrodite neste meio tempo tentavam se entender,mas parecia q era impossível. afrodite sempre vinha com a mania de não usar nada dele,sua beleza sempre vinha primeiro e misao se controlava para não pular no lindo pescoçinho dele.

-afrodite vc vai tomar banho?

-daqui a pouco pq?

-nada só perguntei é pq eu já vou

-hum vai tomar café aqui ou não?

-não vou na cantina ver o q a cindy aprontou

-tomara q não seja nada q suje meu cabelo

-ninguem merece ¬¬

-estar bonito exige sacrifício sabia

-eu sou bonita e não me arrumo muito.

-vc eu não sei,mas eu já é diferente...

-não vem.não quero ficar estressada logo de manha

-ta,mas vc sabe o q a cindy aprontou e como vc sabe q foi ela?

-depois eu conto isso é segredo.

afrodite arqueia uma sobrancelha

-vc vai descobrir afrodite e sem querer ser chata mas um de seus cremes passou da data de validade

-o q?-entrando em desespero

-daqui eu to vendo já passou faz um mês como foi q vc não percebeu isso hein?

-eu nunca olho a data de validade T-T

-toma cuidado viu nem sempre as rosas são confiáveis.

E misao foi para seu banho de quase 1 hora (é pq tinha banheira)

Daya e aioros por outro lado se davam super bem,tinham varias coisas em comum no começo não tinham se estranhado pq já se conheciam de um espetáculo q um dia eles foram ver já estavam vestidos com suas roupas de treinamento (as das garotas todas são estilo sora quando treina com o Leon q era do estilo do maio mas tinha mangas bem pequenas e era super confortável e feito de seda. E o dos homens são do estilo do Leon)

-aioros vc vai tomar café aqui no dormitório?-falava a morena

-não sei tenho q ver meu irmão ele anda meio q perturbado por causa da agata

-pq? a agata é tão legal

-não sei mas acho q meu irmão gosta da agata e ele é muito teimoso quando insiste em algo vai ate o final sem se importar com as conseqüências

-isso por um lado é bom

-pra vc mas é q ele é muito cabeça dura,todas as garotas q ele ficou ate agora nenhuma fez o tipo dele de acordo com o q shaka me contara

-então se ele ver q a agata não é aquilo q ele sempre desejou ela só vai ser mais uma das namoradas dele?

-duvido desde q se conheceram na sorveteria aioria já não anda o mesmo acho q agora ele realmente encontrou sua alma gêmea

-então aioros é seu dever como irmão juntar esses dois

-vai ser difícil o aioria bem já nem sei o q falar dele-aioros senta-se um pouco na cama

-aioros não perca a fé assim vc tem muito pela frente-daya senta-se ao lado dele e coloca a cabeça de aioros em seu peito confortando o amigo

-obrigado daya.

-só peço uma coisa não durma aqui temos q ir na cantina ver o q a cindy quer

-perai foi ela quem jogou a aranha no shion?

-não sei as únicas q sabem são a agata e a yui

-bem eu posso descobrir

-nada disso aioros não vamos nos meter nisso.isso é entre ela,shion,yui e agata

-não agüento tanto suspense assim.

-vamos agora levanta vamos ate a cantina

-ta já q insiste

arisa e dohko estavam no maior silencio estavam pensando na técnica q executaram no treinamento a kagure,dohko sempre pensava em um jeito de prever os pensamentos de arisa pq a cada golpe q ele dava arisa era mais rápida e sempre o acertava,no final quando ele lançou um ataque direto em linha reta arisa pulou e se apoiou com as mãos em seu braço deu impulso e parou atrás de dohko acertando-o em cheio nas costas simulando a morte do inimigo e a vitória de arisa:

-arisa como é q vc consegue prever meus golpes?

-segredo dohko,segredo-sorrindo

-não é justo eu sou um dos mais rápidos da elite dourada e fui derrotado por vc

-se treinasse mais não teria esse problema

-eu treino por dia 5 horas e isso ainda não foi o bastante

-vai ver vc da golpes muito óbvios ne-arisa não conseguia conter sua alegria

-posso saber o motivo de tanta alegria?

-na cantina dohko vc descobrira

-odeio quando vc me esconde as coisas

-q isso dohko-arisa passando a mão sobre o cabelo de dohko deixando-o bagunçado-vc não é ruim admito mas só precisa prever meus golpes ai sim podemos nos enfrentar direito

-é fácil falar

-tenha fé e perseverança

-vamos mudar de assunto o q vai ter la na cantina?

-uma coisa realmente impressionante

-já sei alguém vai sofrer é isso

-+/- isso dohkinho

-não me chame mais assim ta bom

-combinado

ryouba e mu estavam super desesperados,na verdade quem estava era mu pq não sabia onde havia deixado a sua roupa de treinar,ate descobrir q ryouba a tinha mandado para lavar

-pq fez isso ryouba?

-pq ela tava meio suja mu

-não importa só tenho aquela roupa

-então-ryouba sorrindo-vc não treina hoje

-q isso não posso prometi a shion q sempre me esforçaria

- a campainha do quarto 116 toca -

ryouba vai ate porta e recebe a roupa de mu

-então mu vc não vai ficar bravo com o q eu te falar agora vai?-ryouba olhando a roupa de mu

-depende

-tenho 2 noticias uma boa e outra ruim

-ta me fala a ruim

-sua roupa de treinar ela encolheu um pouco-ryouba mostrando a roupa para mu

-O Q?-olhando a roupa pasmo-não acredito era para lavar a seco-mu chorando de cabeça baixa

-desculpa muzinho eu não sabia vc tem todo o direito de brigar comigo

mu ainda chorando

-mu a outra noticia era q vai acontecer algo la na cantina do kaleido

-vc sabe o q vai ser?-mu continuando a chorar sobre a roupa encolhida

-ainda não mas descobriremos na hora

-minha roupinha como eu vou usar isso agora?

-pra falar a verdade eu não sei mas vai ficar uma graça em vc-ryouba sorrindo ainda mais

-não pense besteiras ryouba-mu vermelho

-ta vamos ate a cantina?

-ta mas deixa eu me trocar

-se não vai se trocar na minha frente vai?

-não sou tão doido assim como o aioria

Mu sai se trancando no banheiro passados 30 minutos ele estava de volta.ryouba estava com um olhar de águia reparando em todos os detalhes.O q havia encolhido na roupa de mu era a camiseta deixando sua barriga ficar muito mais a mostra do q ele queria e também sua calça tinha quase virado um mini short

-mu eu te disse q essa roupa tinha lhe caído bem-ryouba ainda a analisar mu

-acho q não ficou muito pequena-mu vermelho com o olhar analítico de ryouba

-depois resolveremos comprando outro pra vc agora a cantina nos espera

-vamos o q eu tenho a perder ne

Catarina estava a pentear seu lindo cabelo ondulado azul escuro cuidadosamente pensando onde saga poderia ter se metido já eram quase 10h30 da manha ele nestes dias em q estiveram juntos nunca acordava tão cedo assim deixando Catarina ainda mais preocupada.

De repente algo começa a abrir a porta lentamente e Catarina não havia percebido,o vulto entrava lentamente ocultando qualquer tipo de som foi aproximando-se de Catarina como nos filmes de terror,ela depois disso percebeu uma falha na ocultação do vulto pegando sua escova de pentear da um golpe certeiro nele,q cai desacordado no chão,passado algum tempo ela vê q o vulto q havia acertado era saga q estava trazendo leite:

-não acredito acabei de nocautear o saga e agora tenho q estar na cantina antes da 11h se não,não verei o q a cindy aprontou

desesperada ela corre ate a cozinha e pega um balde de água achando q não estava totalmente gelada coloca dois recipientes de gelo dando quase umas 20 pedrinhas a água chegou a uma temperatura q nem a do circulo antártico abaixo de 0°graus.não pensou 2 vezes e jogou a água inteira saga acordou tão de pressa q não viu o balde no chão e tropeçou nele caindo direto em uma banheira quente.

-saga vc ta bem?

-o...q...vc...acha...Catarina...-saga tremendo mais q vara verde

-desculpa ter te nocauteado mas vc vem q nem aqueles assassinos dos filmes então não tive outra escolha

-agora...não...é...a...hora...mais...oportuna...pra...falarmos...disso

-ta eu vou na cozinha ver se arranjo mais água quente

-não...precisa...eu...já...liguei...o...chuveiro

-mas o chuveiro ta no frio sabia

-agora...q...eu...morro...congelado...mesmo

-calma deixa eu ajustar no quente

Catarina pega uma vassoura e muda de desligado para quente,demorou um tempo mas uma rajada de água hiper quente cai em saga deixando o quente e depois quase cozinhando debaixo da água,vendo q saga já não respondia tanto Catarina desliga o chuveiro vendo o geminiano todo vermelho Catarina o deixa la para esfriar um pouco.depois de 15 minutos saga estava espirrando mas passava bem

-será q vc pode andar saga?

-pelo menos isso eu ainda consigo atchin!!!

-calma nos ainda temos q ir a cantina meu amigo

-fazer o q la?

-ver uma apresentação única q talvez nem veremos mais

-vai ser legal ou não?

-acho q sim pois a pessoa quem o criou é de muita confiança

-vamos

Ana estava relaxando em seu banho de banheira,pensando no q aconteceria na cantina tinha recebido o aviso de cindy e esperava algo realmente grande dessa vez,enquanto isso milo estava estirado na cama babando e dizendo coisas desconexas q Ana já nem reclamara mais preferindo ler um bom livro.De repente milo acorda com uma cara de quem tem poucos amigos vai ate a cozinha e bebe um café bem forte,Ana estava agora surpresa tinha sem querer deixado à porta do banheiro aberta e milo simplesmente passou direto sem olhá-la nem nada.depois desse tal feito presumiu q o q aconteceria na cantina realmente era grande

-milo

-q foi Ana

-vamos la na cantina depois

-fazer o q la não tem nada de bom apenas comida

-eu soube de uma certa pessoa q o q vai acontecer la vai ser estrondosamente engraçada

-e eu com isso?

-puxa vc é sempre o primeiro a querer saber das coisas agora esta negando ir a cantina comigo o céu deve ter caído e porcos começaram a voar

-me deixa ta só não dormi direito

-se passasse mais tempo dormindo do q saindo com shura e companhia limitada estaria q nem eu agora leve livre e solta sem nenhum pingo de sono

-vc extrapolou isso sim quer q eu feche a porta do banheiro?

-não não si encomode-ana recebera a resposta final ficando pasma realmente o mundo tinha acabado milo estar gentil?impossível

-mudando de idéia pode fechar sim daqui a pouco eu vou a cantina e vou levar vc junto

-tanto faz ana-milo fechando a porta do banheiro e voltando para o seu café forte

Amy estava tranqüila no quarto enquanto kanon estava a beber um café exageradamente forte pra ver se acordava também depois de uma noite bebendo moderadamente com shura e milo tudo q ele não queria era ir treinar.

-kanon vamos na cantina do kaleido

-pra?

-pra ver um negocio q a cindy fez

-não obrigado prefiro ir dormir

-se é assim não me deixa opção

-q se vai faze?

Amy pegou um balde de água e jogou em kanon q levantou rapidinho da cama já q estava sentado,querendo revidar kanon pegou outro balde,mas não tinha visto e ele estava com sabão e molhou amy e o chão quando foi dar um passo escorrega e da de cara com o balde amy só sente a dor de kanon.

-doeu?

-imagina amy este galo aqui na minha cabeça foi presente de aniversario

-desculpa quem manda me molhar com uma balde cheio de água e sabão

-eu não vi o sabão

-olhasse ora

-não vem não agora pode me trazer gelo?-kanon se levantando

-claro perai

depois de dizer isso amy sem querer escorrega no sabão (também) mas cai pra trás sendo segurada por kanon q a abraça fortemente seus rostos estavam quase colados quando yui,agata e cindy entram já com o uniforme de treinamento delas.em um movimento rápido kanon a beija fazendo as garotas arregalarem os olhos e cindy tirar mais fotos do beijo

-realmente hoje só tem beijo primeiro foi a yui com o shaka depois a agata com o aioria e agora amy e kanon vo coloca tudo na Internet

-não vai não cindy por favor-amy depois de ser solta por kanon ainda estava um pouco vermelha

-bem de nos vc é a terceira a ser beijada viu amy

-pq agata?

-não sabemos isso tudo foi muito rápido

-kanon pq vc beijou a Amy?

-…

-ele não vai responder

-bem tipico dele ¬¬

-gente vamos logo para a cantina

-vamos esperar as outras la cindy

-temos q chegar antes da 11h pq uma certa pessoa toma café na cantina há essa hora

-e quem é essa pessoa?

-depois descobrira kanon-yui

-¬¬

-olha la o q vcs vão fazer viu

-não se preocupe q a cindy já tem tudo planejado mal começa o dia e ela já organizou um plano

-cada minuto pra mim conta se eu não aprontar eu não sou eu

-percebemos-yui,agata e amy

-gente vamos já são 10h 45 ele ta quase la na cantina

-então vamos

Maiara estava em seu quarto ajudando shura a colocar uma blusa q aparentemente nunca serviu nele mas ele insistia em colocá-la dando mais trabalho a maiara,ela por outro lado queria já estar na cantina depois do q cindy aprontou com a aranha isso não deveria ser nada já q a amiga adora traquinagens

-shura desista essa blusa não te serve

-maiara não se intrometa essa blusa tem q servir faz uns 2 anos só q a tenho

-2 anos shura vc já deve ter ganhado alguns músculos depois de ter comprado ela ne

-não sei acho q sim mas ela eu só uso pra ocasiões especiais

-e q ocasião especial vai ser?

-Depois vc descobre maiara agora puxa ela

-perai ta difícil seu corpo quase cheio de músculos não deixa a camiseta entrar

e continuaram assim por uns 5 minutos ate q a camiseta rasgar no meio deixando shura incrédulo,surpreso no q havia acontecido

-não minha blusa-shura chorando

-eu disse shura compramos outra depois agora vamos para a cantina tem gente esperando

-ai ta bom não queria mas vou logo com minha roupa de treinar mesmo

-isso shura eu também estou por isso vamos-maiara sorrindo

Lílian estava ajudando aldebaran com fichas dos novatos estava um verdadeiro caos logo de manha haviam muitas fichas para serem escolhidas e analisadas com um critico olhar de aldebaran

-aldebaran será q nos podemos dar uma pausa?

-pq Lílian e pode só me chamar de deba

-deba...sabe esta desda às 7h da manha vendo essas fichas isso é loucura melhor descansar um pouco

-ta vamos descansar

-então podemos ir ate a cantina?

-pq?

-bem eu soube q a cindy chamou todas as garotas pra ir la mas o q vai acontecer eu não sei deba

-hum vamos se pode esperar muito vindo da cindy

No corredor para ir a cantina Amy,yui,agata e cindy conversavam animadamente com relação ao plano engenhoso de cindy

-Então cindy como ta o plano?

-yui por enquanto ainda não foi feito mas vcs vão ver ele será incrível

-olha la o q vc vai fazer hein cindy

-agata este plano não vai machucar o shion

-então era o shion o seu alvo?

-sim vc não sabia amy?

-infelizmente não cindy

-não se preocupe amiga o plano será um sucesso HIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA

-vc tem q se controlar com essas risadas do mal sabia

-eu sei mas eu venho treinando há algum tempo entendi yui

-aham!!

-olha la as meninas já se encontram dentro da cantina

Cindy e as outras terminaram tudo entrando na cantina,cindy puxa de seu bolso um controle no qual o restante abriu uma gota enorme se questionando "onde foi q ela arranjou aquele controle" .Quando deu 11h certinho shion adentra a cantina e cindy grita "fogo" .fazendo shion entrar em pânico e a correr para todos os lados ate escorregar no melado e dar de cara com a parede,mais a frente havia um ventilador gigante.cindy agora havia gritado"segunda parte do plano ativada" jogando penas através do ventilador todas já haviam cola e grudaram em shion.depois de se recompor só foram as gargalhadas do povo as mais escandalosas foram de mask,aioria e kanon.

Depois de 10 min.(eu escrevi 10 min mesmo) rindo o povo vai se acalmando menos mask,aioria e kanon q gritavam.Depois disso shion senta e cindy o serve com uma salsicha de aparência muito gostosa,foi ele encostar o garfo e a salsicha estourou pq era um balão espirrando comida para todo o rosto de shion,fazendo o povo ate desmaiar de tanto rir.Cindy ainda não estava satisfeita ainda tinha mais uma q era a casca de banana,shion mal se levantou e escorregou na casca batendo no prato de comida,q voa e acerta cindy,e ela já inicia a guerra de comida

todos se juntaram atacaram sem dó nem piedade,o fã clube da elite ao entrarem se tornaram o alvo preferido dos garotos e garotas.yui tinha acertado uma q estava usando um rosa choque incrivelmente forte q ate cegava.agata acertou outra com um ovo bem na cabeça,a garota estava usando um laranja com azul (muito brega),Cindy acertou 5 vezes uma garota q estava com uma cor lilás bem bonita mas não deixava de ser paty.Maiara se fixou em outra q usava um conjunto de marrom com branco acertando na 3 vezes.Misao já q não tinha um alvo fixado decide atacar afrodite.ele rapidamente sai do local estava cantando vitória por seu cabelo e seu rosto estarem limpos mas não contava com misao q lhe atacou uma torta de morango primeiro no cabelo depois no rosto com alumínio e tudo pensando "quero ver vc limpar tudo isso agora".

Amy já tinha se cansado de acertar a mesma paty e acabou por acertar kanon com um bolinho de arroz,ele não tinha percebido então ela continuou o ataque ate ele se tocar e revidar,mas amy sendo mais esperta abaixa e acerta mask.Mask nem viu quem atacou e foi revidando em Dominique acertou ela com um pouco de arroz primavera e depois com uma torta de chocolate,ela já o acertou com um pacote de bolachas fechado e um quilo de queijo q ela encontrou (sabem aquelas embalagens em q o queijo não é cortado então são elas).mask ia revidar quando ela tacou uma torta de limão nele fazendo com q ele desistisse.Ana toda vez q ia ser acertada usava milo como escudo quando tacaram uma maça encima dela,ela puxou milo q levou na testa.ryouba tinha uma excelente mira acabou por acertar mu varias vezes,ele sabia q ryouba estava fazendo isso ate q uma hora não agüentou e revidou ela foi mais ágil e desfiou acertando aioros.saga e Catarina estavam revesando o ataque,ate q acertaram tanto uma paty q ela revidou com uma força incrível indo parar na barriga de aldebaran.Lílian era a única q estava limpa estava atrás de deba usando o de escudo também.adele sempre acertava kamus e de vez em quando umas patys q ali estavam,ate q acertou kamus com um pouco de feijão o francês não agüentou e acabou por tentar acertá-la mas foi em vão acabou por acertar dohko,dohko estava analisando o jeito de arisa ela também estava intacta e a cada jogada de comida ela já estava longe ate q ele lançou um golpe q a acertou com um bolinho,só pq estava distraída.Daya e seu alvo preferido era aioros o acertou tantas vezes q ele não descobriu.

A guerra continuou ate Karen e Jim adentrarem o salão e Karen ser acertada por um ovo vindo de uma das patys do fã clube

-O Q ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI????-Karen gritando

todos ficam no maior silencio

-fora todos não quero ninguem aqui

-irei falar com o Carlos sobre esse assunto

-obrigado Jim

todos saíram rapidamente da cantina e foram tomar banho agora estavam de marcação cerrada com Karen.

Na sala de treinos:

-Ai cindy só vc pra provocar uma guerra de comida e jogar penas no corpo do shion

-valeu misao mas não conseguiria sem a ajuda de vcs

-gente o professor ta chamando-falava arisa

-aquela bi...-agata antes de terminar foi silenciada por yui q colocou sua mão em sua boca

-pq fez isso?

-tudo bem a gente sabe q o professor Pierre é gay mas não precisa chamá-lo disso q vc ia falar

-tanto faz pra mim

-meninas por acaso eu estou interrompendo algo?-Pierre quase escutando o as garotas falavam

-q isso treinador não esta não-cindy tentando acalmar a situação

-então de volta para o treino agora-pierre criando um pequeno escândalo

-ta mas não precisa gritar ne ¬¬

-eu grito o quanto quiser senhorita Dominique-Pierre gritando bem no ouvido de Dominique

Pierre era o treinador do kaleido fantasy ele dava aulas de bale para os novatos e alguns veteranos.ele era alto e muito magro,tinha um cabelo meio castanho com vermelho e era mestre em bale,não era muito bonito e super chato todos sempre falavam por suas costas q ele era homo,mas ele não se importava.

-muito bem como vcs já sabem o bale é primordial para as técnicas q vcs forem criar e executar por isso todos me mostrem os giros de vcs façam 2 filas e vão um de cada vez

Todos os veteranos foram primeiro depois q terminaram os giros olharam com um certo desprezo as 14 garotas desafiando-nas a fazer melhor.Dominique não agüentou e foi primeiro.

Dominique se concentra e começa a girar com um pe só dando alguns giros e saindo do lugar.depois parando com o mesmo pe toma impulso e pula alcançando um outro trapézio q era junto e baixo feito de plástico para não machucar.se encontrando nele estava dando vários giros e no ultimo ela se solta tomando impulso e dando vários giros caindo de pe na frente do professor q fica sem palavras,as meninas estavam comemorando a vitória de Dominique sobre os veteranos q se corroíam de raiva

-muito bem senhorita Dominique agora volte para o seu posto.agora quero q todos corram e de vários mortais para traz sem cair.

-meninas nesta eu vou eu sou muito boa nisso

-esta bem yui contamos com vc

-valeu ryouba

Depois de todos terem ido,yui se concentra e começa a correr o mais rápido possível,da uma estrela e vira de costas dando 3 mortais.no 4º e ultimo mortal ela pula e para encima de um trampolim tomando impulso e pulando de cabeça pra baixo e girando seu corpo com os braços abertos chegando perto do mesmo trapézio de Dominique ela se vira caindo com um pe só e depois pulando de novo para um de trás ficando apenas com uma mão.

-valeu yui parabéns são 2 contra zero

-valeu misao

-isso foi pura sorte,na próxima veremos quem realmente vence-falava uma garota de olhos verdes e cabelos laranja claro curtos um pouco alta com busto pequeno e muito metida chamada amaril

-não esquenta Amaril elas não conseguiriam mesmo treinando por séculos-falava outra com cabelos grandes q chegavam à cintura tinha olhos castanhos bem fortes busto um pouco grande e um ar de convencida.

-ok Cybel me convenceu vamos mostrar do q realmente somos capazes

-garotas se não se importam o treino ainda esta acontecendo e não quero nada de brigas em meu salão de treinos-pierre falava girando varias vezes em um pe só assim como Dominique fez.

-e quem é vc pra falar assim da gente nos brigamos aqui o quanto quiser-falava uma loira alta de cabelos curtos também busto grande e olhos azuis.achando-se a manda chuva.

-panta finalmente apareceu onde vc estava?

-não se preocupe amaril onde eu estava não era muito importante

-senhorita panta tenha mais respeito sim

-cale-se vc nem devia estar lecionando Carlos só o deixou aqui por pura pena

-hey vc ai."panta" deixa o professor em paz ele não tem culpa-Dominique já querendo partir pra cima de panta

-cale-se nanica como o mask te chama acha q ninguem sabe esta muito enganada.

-nanica? Vc mexeu com a pessoa errada

Dominique e panta agora se tornaram rivais de carteirinha assim como yui e amaril e Cybel e Maiara.depois de ditas palavras Dominique da um forte tapa em panta fazendo a cair e bater a cabeça e ficando inconsciente,mask q estava vendo tudo decide agir contendo Dominique em seus braços,mas não foi o suficiente para conte-la,ela acaba por escapar do abraço de mask pegando seu braço e o jogando contra a parede.depois de recuperado mask olha Dominique fixamente vendo q seus cabelos loiros e rebeldes com uns fios maiores da cor roxa estavam caídos sobre seu rosto,seus olhos felinos cor azul estavam com um incrível brilho e seu rosto frágil e angelical parecia estar perfeito,sem perceber se apaixonou por Dominique tudo q queria agora era roubar lhe um beijo se isto lhe fosse permitido,estava distraído demais olhando Dominique no qual só jogou os cabelos para trás e parou de olhá-lo e não viu panta indo ao seu encontro o abraçou parecendo q estava beijando-o.Dominique nem se importou achou q os 2 combinaram mais.

-maskinha vc esta bem?

-estou nunca estive melhor panta-mask com um certo tom de raiva na voz por causa de panta

-ai q bom agora só falta o beijo pra vc melhorar

-ai eu vou vomitar ¬¬

-cale-se Dominique já q não tem quem te ame não devia fazer isso

-mask eu escutei direito vc me chamou pelo meu nome?

-chamei sim algum problema

-não imbecil

-nanica

-vc quer q eu vá ai e te jogue de novo?

-aposto q não teria coragem

-pois apostou errado

Estava indo tudo como mask planejava (por incrível q parece apaixonado pensou mais rápido) fazendo Dominique ficar mais próxima a ele poderia roubar lhe um beijo.Mask se afastou de panta e foi ao encontro de Dominique,ela por sua vez sai correndo e da um murro direto no rosto de mask,ele agarra a mão dela e a afasta de seu rosto e com o outro braço puxa o corpo de Dominique para perto de seu corpo,não esperou a reação dela e a beijou.todos na sala ficaram perplexos principalmente panta,depois de terminarem o beijo Dominique o bate com um tapa muito bem dado e se retira do local.E cindy mais uma vez tirou incríveis fotos.

Enquanto isso panta estava fora de si,não acreditava q mask poderia fazer isso com ela.Ela o amava com muita intensidade dando um beijo em Dominique fez a raiva dela aumentar e querer destruir Dominique.Amaril e Cybel não sabiam o q fazer para confortar a amiga,realmente não esperavam uma coisa dessa.Amaril se afasta delas estava procurando shaka queria lhe fazer uma surpresa,mas o q ela não contava era q shaka e yui estavam conversando animadamente e bem próximos dando a amaril a pior das raivas.Chega perto deles separando-os da conversa intima:

-oi shakinha sentiu minha falta?-amaril abraçando shaka

-ah oi amaril vc já conhece a yui?

-infelizmente ¬¬

-não se preocupe shaka vou deixar vcs dois a sos tudo bem

-já foi tarde sabia

-hum ò.ó

-yui espera eu vou com vc tudo bem?

-ah não shakinha fica aqui comigo

-não posso amaril depois q eu beijei a yui me sinto mais próximo dela

-o q?

-vc escutou yui?

-só escutei a parte q vc disse q me beijou-yui colocando os dedos no lábio

-shaka isso não é verdade por favor me diz q não é

-é verdade amaril a cindy tem como provar isso

-eu quero ver as fotos

-querida amaril agora não será possível

-cindy de onde vc apareceu?

-yui eu estava aqui perto e resolvi ver o q estava acontecendo já q vcs estavam falando tão animadamente,vc e o shaka-cindy sorrindo

-é por isso q eu te adoro cindy vamos nos pendurar um pouco no trapézio?

-claro vamos passar perto do shion pra ver como ele esta-olhar malicioso de cindy

-coitado dele vc não para um minuto

-eu vivo pra isso

-ta vamos passar mas nada de traquinagens

-ta-cindy fazendo figa com um dos dedos

-Meninas esperem eu também vou

-ta então vamos shaka

-shaka pq vai com elas?

-amaril estou só preocupado com o shion depois do q a cindy aprontou aposto q ele deve estar mal

-ah mas ele vai ficar ainda mais

-cindy vc me prometeu q não iria aprontar com o shion

-eu sei,mas não resisto é mais forte q eu

-é vc é uma criança no corpo de uma adolescente

-isso mesmo shaka vamos logo ver o shion

Então os 3 vão ao encontro de shion deixando amaril explodindo de raiva e indo consolar a amiga panta.

Amy e Ana estavam conversando animadamente,Ana comentou o q acontecera com milo hoje de manha não estava acreditando no jeito q milo agira.Amy comentou vermelha pelo beijo q kanon havia dado nela realmente não era de se esperar uma coisa dessa:

-amy me conta como foi o beijo?

-ah Ana foi normal a agata a cindy e a yui entraram então o kanon aproveitou q eu estava distraída e me beijou foi um movimento muito rápido eu não consegui acompanhar

-nossa-Ana vibrando de alegria

-oi meninas do q estão falando

-misao estávamos comentando o q aconteceu hoje de manha,a amy recebeu um beijo e eu um milo quase bonzinho

-não acredito o kanon beijou mesmo vc amy?

-não só eu shaka e yui,agata e aioria também foram na onda

-estou pasma não faz nem um mês q estamos aqui e vcs já recebem um beijo foi Celinho ou de boca?

-bem o meu foi de boca,acho q da yui e da agata também

-vcs deram sorte eu nem me atrevo a beijar o milo com a ressaca q ele esta vai ser meio impossível olha só pra ele

milo estava encostado em uma das paredes praticamente dormindo,chegando a quase babar quando uma garota de cabelos e olhos azuis,busto grande,de aparência de criança e bem bonita se aproxima dele e o acorda:

-milo vc saiu com o shura e kanon de novo não foi?

-foi pq lime vc não é minha mãe sabia

-eu sei mas me preocupo muito com vc do jeito q esta não vamos interpretar nunca uma peça juntos.

-pq esta ligando pra isso?

-pq sim milo desde q te conheci sempre venho sonhando com este dia o.o/

-então pode continuar sonhando já tem uma pessoa no qual eu quero fazer isso

-e quem é? o.O

-aquela ali

milo aponta diretamente para Ana q estava entre misao e amy,os cabelos de Ana estavam soltos eram grandes e cacheados e mostravam toda a beleza de seus olhos castanhos médios os 2 olhavam fixamente para Ana q ao perceber os olhares fica meio constrangida:

-o q foi Ana?

-misao é q o milo e mais uma garota não param de me olhar

-hum só podemos tirar uma conclusão disso o milo gostou do seu jeito

-impossível tudo bem ele esta legal hoje mas deve ser alguma traquinagem

-então pq não vai la e descobre?

-vc tem razão misao eu vou la.

-milo a garota q vc apontou ta vindo pra cá sabia?

-tanto faz pra mim ¬¬

Ana chega onde eles estavam acompanhadas de amy e misao

-milo por acaso vc perdeu alguma coisa comigo?

-pq a pergunta?

-sabe se tava olhando é pq deve ter acontecido algo ne

-não perdi nada Ana agora vamos treinar

-hã?!?!

-vamos logo antes q eu mude de idéia

-o q?

-vamos logo Ana-milo puxando Ana pelo braço

-não estou entendendo mais nada

-nem eu-misao

-muito menos eu-kanon

-perai onde vc tava hein kanon?

-é beijador onde vc estava

-tava la no dormitório secando o chão q alguém esqueceu de enxugar

-a culpa não é minha foi vc quem jogou a água com sabão

-mas poderia ter pelo menos limpado ne

-desculpa da próxima eu faço isso

-gente acho q eu to sobrando aqui

-q isso misao não ta não o afrodite sabe ele tava falando muitas coisas desconexas la no banheiro falava tão alto q eu quando estava passando escutei um pouco

-e o q ele disse?

-aquela misao me paga arruinou todo o meu cabelo vou passar oras pra tirar este açúcar daqui,mas ela nem vai ver o q acertou ela me aguarde misao vc vai ver

-ele pode vir à hora q quiser ¬¬

mal ela sabia q afrodite tinha acabado de entrar no salão de treinos deixando todos pasmos com a atitude do pisciano:

-MISAOOOO

-ola afrodite q bom vê-lo por aqui-misao virando-se seus lindos cabelos pretos lisos a acompanhavam,seus olhos estavam brilhantes com um castanho claro.estava tudo realçado em misao fazendo afrodite concordar no q ela disse de manha

-não interessa pq vc jogou uma torta na minha cabeça? ò.ó

-pq eu quis o kaleido fantasy é livre podemos fazer o q quiser

-não interessa peça desculpas agora

-eu não quero

-vc vai pedir sim

-não vou vc não pode me obrigar

-ora sua...

Estas foram as ultimas palavras q afrodite disse antes de tropeçar no pe de um novato cambalear um pouco e cair de lábios grudados com misao no chão.e cindy q estava um pouco longe com yui saiu correndo e tirou incríveis fotos q ela mesmo não acreditou:

-aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh q alegria quase todas as garotas já foram beijadas de propósito agora só falta algumas.

-cindy me das as fotos não quero q ninguem veja e sai de cima de mim afrodite

-calma ne demora um tempinho pra mim levantar

-quando eu der um soco na sua cara ai vc vai sai

-não tudo menos soco vc tem q para de ser bruta viu garota

-eu só estou assim pq vc caiu em cima de mim e me beijou sem autorização

-calma misao foi só um beijo

-eu sei yui mas vindo desse fútil eu jamais esperaria

-bem eu acho agora q a próxima a ser beijada vai ser a Ana viu como o milo estava com ela?

-sim amy cindy pode se preparar pq la vem outro beijo viu?

-pode deixar misao

Adele estava se alongando quando ryouba aparece e resolve puxar uma conversa:

-oi adele

-ah oi ryouba novidades?

-eu sem querer encolhi a roupa de treino do mu

-como?

-eu mandei pra lavar mas não sabia q era a seco então a roupa encolheu um pouco

-só vc mesmo ryouba-adele tentando conter o riso

-pode rir adele foi cômico ver o muzinho tímido

-é imagino

-e vc tem alguma novidade?

-o kamus aquele frio e calculista me fez limpar o dormitório inteiro junto com ele

-nossa e depois o q aconteceu?

-a camareira chegou e ela ficou reclamando por causa q eu não a avisei-kamus

-kamus por favor nunca mais chegue assim-ryouba se recompondo do susto q tomou

-a adele é muito fraca não agüentou arrumar o nosso dormitório

-mentiroso,aquele dormitório é enorme fiquei 1 hora limpando aquilo com ele

-viu eu disse q ela era fraca

-olha aqui kamus se vc não calar essa boca eu mesmo a calo ouviu

Adele se dirigia para falar mais coisas na cara de kamus quando escorregou no piso de madeira e se apoiou no peito dele.kamus a abraçou fortemente colocou sua mão sobre o queixo de adele o levantou e a beijou,cindy e seu 6º sentido de beijo saíram correndo e não perderam nenhum ângulo de mais uma sortuda.Mais ao fundo havia uma garota q também tinha cabelos azuis seus olhos eram escondidos pela franja tinha um busto grande também e era magra,observava atentamente a kamus e adele sentindo um certo ciúme

-fala serio hoje só tem beijo

-cindy cadê as fotos?-adele se recompondo do beijo

-estão na minha câmera digital pq?

-delete elas não quero q isso role por ai

-não se preocupe elas só vão para o site do kaleido

-desde quando o kaleido tem um site?-ryouba

-desde hoje falei com o Carlos ontem antes de eu aprontar com a aranha e tudo mais vou criar o site e descrever q o beijo em nossas peças são exatamente assim

-por acaso eu fui à única a acontecer isso?

-não bem a ordem de beijos foi assim

agata e aioria

yui e shaka

amy e kanon

Dominique e mask

Misao e afrodite

E depois foi vc e o kamus.agora só falta a Ana e o milo,a ryouba e o mu,a Catarina e o saga,a arisa e o dohko,a maiara e o shura,a daya e o aioros

-e vc e o shion ne

-q isso adele isso não vai acontecer eu te garanto

-tem certeza?

-sim

-então deixa a câmera comigo

-ta bom-cindy entrega a câmera a adele

-só não entendo pq vc a quer

-vc vai ver perai aquele não é o shion ali?

-é serio?cadê?

-ali-adele empurra cindy

shion estava se alongando também perto das meninas mas não escutou a conversa delas quando estava levantando cindy q fora empurrada cai diretamente encima de sua pessoa fazendo os ficarem deitados no chão,cindy olhava os pares de íris rosadas do rapaz e ele se sentia atraído pelos lindos olhos grandes e de sobrancelhas curvadas de cindy,ficaram assim por algum tempo ate adele encher e ajudá-los a se beijar de uma vez.mal se levantaram e adele empurra cindy pra cima de shion de novo mas agora trazendo resultados depois deste empurrão eles acabaram se beijando e adele assim como cindy nas outras fotos transbordou de alegria e tirou de vários ângulos.

-aaaaaahhhhhhhh mais um beijo de ouro-adele

-pode devolver adele?-cindy um pouco vermelha

-claro to

-obrigado,ate q eu não fiquei feia não vc sabe mesmo tirar uma foto viu adele-cindy olhando as fotos de seu beijo com shion sorrindo

-vc é muito fotogênica cindy

-brigadinha

-vem adele vc vai me ajudar a fazer a maiara e o shura se beijarem

-eles pq eles?

-pq eles são perfeitos um pro outro

-ta agora cadê eles? Vamos procurar

Ana e milo estavam no trapézio treinando o balanço do cisne estavam chegando à perfeição da técnica.Ana dava pequenos e singelos pulos sobre os outros trapézios no final ela se deixava cair e era agarrada por milo q a jogava para o alto la encima ela completava com uma pose de um cisne majestoso.Ana queria ficar no alto quase flutuando por pelo menos 1 min.e estava quase conseguindo quando ao descer milo pula e a agarra pela cintura ainda no ar dando um lindo beijo.cindy nada boba estava com a câmera e tirou mais fotos.depois de descerem ouviram se palmas das meninas e dos douradinhos presentes na sala:

-lindo adorei este beijo foi o mais lindo de todos foi como numa peça-maiara

-é o milo hoje ta indescritível

-shura não seja mal este beijo foi muito lindo

-ta então vamos treinar também no trapézio

-vc quer copiar o beijo da Ana e do milo?

-vc acha q eu conseguiria fazer uma coisa dessas?

-talvez

-vamos logo

Cindy e Adele estavam escondidas atrás de um dos vasos q ali estavam vigiando incansavelmente maiara e shura

-cindy o alvo esta se mexendo

-afirmativo adele temos q fazer ele se beijarem a qualquer custo e depois partimos para a Catarina

-certo eles estão subindo no trapézio

-certo meu estilingue esta aqui qualquer coisa nos o usamos

-ta

No trapézio estavam executando a star Angel,estava complicada de ser executada no final quando maiara era jogada para cima para fazer a pose de uma estrela ela perdia um pouco o equilíbrio e o tempo exato de cair no trapézio,mesmo vendo q a star Angel tinha um defeito não desistiu em completá-la perfeitamente.shura estava dando vários palpites durante a execução da técnica pule mais alto,mais graciosidade,e sempre terminava com maiara caída encima da rede de proteção ofegante:

-maiara desista vc não vai conseguir se equilibrar pra fazer a pose da estrela

-jamais shura quero esta técnica perfeita meu equilíbrio pode não estar fixado e meu tempo não estar bom mas esta técnica será aperfeiçoada vamos mais uma vez.

-se vc quer assim estão vamos

-cindy a maiara vai conseguir completar a técnica não vai?

-sim ela não desiste assim tão fácil

-é mas a maiara esta exausta,pode ser q ela não consiga cindy

-adele não se preocupe maiara não vai desistir vc vai ver

-então ta

-já q este beijo não sai de forma natural eu irei dar uma força

-esta pensando no mesmo q eu pensei

-se vc pensou no estilingue sim -cindy toda sorridente

-foi nisso mesmo mas o q vc vai jogar não pode ser uma aranha pq depois daquela com o shion,acho q ficou meio velha.

-eu sei adele mas não será uma aranha e nem uma barata infelizmente,será uma pedrinha minúscula q só ira atrapalhá-los

Cindy já estava mirando na testa de shura quando Catarina aparece com saga dando um susto nas duas e fazendo cindy atacar a pedrinha cedo de mais.A pedra foi cedo demais mas conseguiu executar o q lhe cabia acertou a testa de shura fazendo ele cair do trapézio junto com maiara na rede,agora os dois estava bem próximos e seus rostos quase colados,cindy e adele estavam torcendo pra q um beijo saísse mas não foi bem assim,se tocaram e se separaram indo novamente para o trapézio.

-droga quase saiu o beijo

-q historia é essa cindy?

-bem Catarina como vc viu quase todas as garotas foram beijadas

-é serio?então por isso a pedrinha na testa do shura?

-sim mas eles vão ser difícil de se beijarem

-adele não se preocupe cedo ou tarde eles vão se beijar

-tem certeza Catarina? -

-sim n.n

-ta então vamos para a daya e o aioros

-ai cindy vc...

-não se preocupe Catarina vamos dar um jeito nas próximas sortudas n.n

-o.o"

Enquanto isso ryouba e mu estavam quietinhos conversando mu estava todo constrangido por causa de sua roupa de treino e ryouba achava graça com o jeito de mu ficando corado.

-mu vc ta muito bonitinho com essa roupa

-não to não parece q eu estou nu na sua frente assim como o aioria costuma fazer

-o aioria faz isso?

-sim e muito ele gosta e pior é q o mask,o kanon e o milo vão junto

-exagero ¬¬

-muito eu já sou mais reservado por isso eu estou assim

-ah muzinho não se preocupe vc é uma graça mesmo sem essa roupa encolhida n.n

- "vermelho" -brigada ryouba

-de nada muzinho agora vamos ver o q a agata ta aprontando

-e onde ela esta

-certamente brigando com o aioria

-vc sabe o pq?

-não mas deve ser por causa dos beijos

ao ouvir isso mu se entristece

-q foi mu?

-é pq nos teremos q ficar fora por uma semana inteira,por causa de turnê

-é serio? o.o

-sim deve ser por isso o motivo dos beijos

-hum mas eles devem ter dado os beijos bem romanticamente não?

-alguns sim outros não

-como quem?

-o afrodite,mask e dohko

-OO. Bem o afrodite já era de se esperar ¬¬

-n.n

-e quando é essa turnê de vcs?

-acho q amanha começa teremos q viajar de manha bem cedo

-então vcs ainda tem tempo não tem?

-sim mas não sabemos o q vai acontecer enquanto estivermos fora

-ah muzinho vc esta preocupado comigo é?

- "vermelho" -não é isso é q nos não queríamos fazer essa turnê

-n.n não se preocupe mu nos somos fortes vamos nos virar enquanto vcs não estiverem

-q bom ouvir isso

-oi gente o q esta acontecendo aqui?

-arisa por favor não me assuste desse jeito-ryouba agarrada em mu se recuperando de outro susto

-desculpa ryouba é q eu vi o mu toda hora vermelho então eu vim ver o q aconteceu.e mu sem querer ser chata mas o q aconteceu com o seu uniforme de treino?

- "sem graça" -é q a ryouba o encolheu mandando o para lavar

-eu disse q não foi pq eu quis

-eu sei

-ah mu só vc mesmo pra acontecer isso

-n.n

-arisa onde esta o dohko?

-eu não sei,ele ficou chateado pq eu o derrotei no treino

-nossa,q pena. uu

-Vem mu vamos treinar também n.n

-ta bem

Daya e aiolos estavam treinando suas poses perto do trapézio em q maiara e shura cada pose era crucial se fizessem um erro o outro também ia junto,estavam se levantando devagar quando a irmãzinha de aiolos e aiolia chega e grita ao lado do aiolos:

-AIOLOSSSS!!!!

-Q foi rebeca?-aiolos estirado no chão com daya encima

-aiolos eu quelo sovete

-pedi pro aiolia rebeca

-não eu quelo ir com vc-rebeca falando meigamente

-pq rebeca não sabe q eu estou treinando?

-buáááááá vc é muito mal-rebeca chorando

-calma rebeca eu vo la com vc ta bom já almoçou?

-hum ainda nau -

-então vai la fala com o aiolia

-ta bom maninho mas quem é essa ai é a sua namolada?

-namorada?-daya

-meu irmão falo muito de vc disse q vc ela namolada dele

-aiolos explique-se

-é q eu falei de vc pra rebeca mas q vc era uma amiga bem próxima e ela acabou entendendo errado

-namolada do meu irmão q i toma sovete comigo?-rebeca com os olhos de cachorro sem dono para daya

-como eu posso recusar um olhar desses ta bom eu vou com vc rebeca

-eeeeebbbbaaaa!!! Finalmente eu vo toma sovete n.n

-rebeca controle-se por favor

-ta bom maninho qual é o seu nome moxa

-é daya resston

-q nome lindo,vc também é daya

-brigada rebeca vamos então tomar o sorvete?

-sim-rebeca pulando de alegria

-vc vem aiolos?

-sim vamos logo pra voltarmos a treinar

-claro n.n

daya estava se dirigindo á porta quando tropeçou em um peso q estava no chão,estava quase caindo quando aiolos a segurou pela barriga,rebeca estava só olhando para os dois esperando a chance de fazê-los se beijarem.ao longe cindy estava conversando com adele e Catarina mas percebeu q daya e aiolos estavam prestes a se beijar se aproximou com a câmera só esperando o beijo acontecer.Daya estava abraçada a aiolos seus olhares estavam fixos suas respirações podiam ser sentidas pelo parceiro estavam prestes a se beijar,rebeca nada boba empurra daya q gruda seus lábios rapidamente na boca de aiolos e cindy tirou mais fotos ainda da sortuda.

-wwweeeee meu irmão ta namolando n.n

-rebeca nada disso isso só foi um acontecimento inesperado

-desculpa esfarrapada aiolos ¬¬

-o q eu disse era verdade cindy

-ta.e quem é essa aqui-cindy apontando para rebeca

-minha irmã mais nova rebeca de 6 anos

-ela então é irmã do aiolia também não?

-sim

-rebeca vc quer me ajudar em uma coisa?

-qual?

-vem comigo q eu te falo

-ta mas plimeilo eu quelo meu sovete

-ta então vamos daya vc também vem não?

-ah sim cindy já estou indo-daya ainda estava um pouco vermelha

-vou deixar minha câmera com a adele

-sim-daya e rebeca

Catarina,saga e adele estavam ainda em uma conversa explicativa,adele tentava explicar o q estava acontecendo mas saga não entendia direito enquanto Catarina tinha desistido faz um bom tempo.Ryouba vendo q as amigas já queriam matar saga resolve dar um pequena ajuda

-como assim vc não entendeu saga?-adele

-não entendo pq esses beijos estão acontecendo

-na verdade eu sei o pq

-então nos diga ryouba antes q eu mate o saga-catarina

-é pq nossos queridos amigos iram a uma turnê essa semana amanha bem cedo eles já não estarão aqui

-é verdade saga?

-sim

-pq não nos disse?-Catarina

-pq não queria q vc soubesse

-não custava contar sabia

-eu sei,eu sei

-e aonde vai ser essa turnê saga

-Na Espanha e talvez em Portugal

-então o shura vai se esbaldar com essa visita a Espanha

-tem razão Catarina agora deixa eu ir tenho q treinar com o muzinho

-ta vê se não apronta nada viu ryouba

-q isso Catarina não se preocupe

Mu e ryouba estavam esperando shura e maiara terminarem seu treino,maiara estava conseguindo terminar a star Angel,ao longe cybel q olhava shura fixamente sentia muita raiva de maiara,queria fazer de tudo para separá-los ate q teve a idéia de sabotar o trapézio mas desistiu sabendo q shura também poderia se machucar.Então decidiu invadir o treino dos 2 indo diretamente pra cima de shura quando ia agarrar os 3 se desconcentram shura deixa maiara cair mas para fora da rede e Todos ficaram perplexos ao ver maiara caindo.shura por sua vez tomou impulso e conseguiu cair com maiara grudada ao seu corpo mas ele nessa tentativa quebra o braço.

-shura vc esta bem?

-um pouco acho q quebrei meu braço

-ai não shura-maiara quase chorando

-não se preocupe maiara eu vou ficar bem vazo ruim não quebra-shura passando a mão no rosto de maiara

-shura seu bobo sabe q isso foi muito perigoso

-não se preocupe maiara

-shura vc esta bem?-cybel

-não me toque cybel

-mas shura eu não queria isso

-depois eu falo com vc

-ta-cybel baixa a cabeça triste

-maiara pode me ajudar?

-ah sim shura-ajuda shura a se levantar

Agora de pe shura olhava fixamente maiara,q se sentia culpada por esse acidente,Shura sabia o q maiara sentia então chegou perto Dela e cochichou algo em seu ouvido,deixando a vermelha quando ela se virou,shura lhe da um beijo um tanto demorado deixando cybel pasma.Cindy bem ela como estava longe com rebeca tomando sorvete foi adele quem tirou fotos deste beijo.

-Muito bem gente ate segunda para mais uma semana de treinos-falava Pierre antes q a sala de treinos virasse uma zona

todos se dirigiram para seus dormitórios e descansaram.No dia seguinte todos os douradinhos estavam prontos para irem enquanto as garotas se encontravam dormindo.

Saga estava andando silenciosamente pelo quarto de um lado para outro,pensando seriamente nos beijos q aconteceram quando seu relógio apitou já era 6:30 da manha tinha q ir logo ao encontro dos outros dourados,não pensou mais e decidiu acordar Catarina

-Catarina acorda

-mais 5 minutos por favor

-nada disso preciso q acorde agora

-ta-olhando-ah é vc saga vai acordar outra pessoa vai

-Catarina espera antes q durma saiba q eu to indo pra turnê

-isso eu já sabia ¬¬

-ta mas antes...

saga mal termina a frase e beija Catarina assim como shura um beijo tanto demorado,ela deu sorte pq nem cindy nem adele estavam la pra ver o beijo e tirar mais fotos.

Lílian estava tendo alguns pesadelos quando acordou e percebeu aldebaran de frente para ela,ela na sua vez corou rapidamente pq aldebaran estava se aproximando cada vez de seu rosto ate lhe dar um beijo também demorado e confortá-la fazendo a pegar no sono e dormir tranqüila.aldebaran q estava ainda a olhá-la cora também rapidamente vendo o rosto angelical de Lílian.

Dohko estava ainda a arrumar as suas coisas quando arisa acorda e lhe pergunta ainda limpando os olhos:

-aonde se vai dohko-arisa falando meio q com sono e meigamente

-a uma turnê

-serio? pq não me disse

-pq eu não queria

-mas contando seria melhor

-eu sei

-não dohko vc não pode ir-arisa abraça dohko pelas costas-se vc ir não terei a quem derrotar

-não se preocupe é só uma semana

dohko se levanta e levanta arisa junto a abraça fortemente e a beija lentamente,fazendo uma lagrima cair do rosto de arisa.depois disso ele a coloca de novo na cama e beija sua testa,e sai para ir ao encontro dos outros douradinhos.

Mu e ryouba estavam acordados ryouba estava ajudando mu a colocar suas roupas na mala com uma certa tristeza.

-q foi ryouba?

-nadinha mu

-hum pq então não vem ao meu lado?

-acho melhor não

-se vc não vem eu vou

Mu chega ao lado de ryouba e a abraça fortemente confortando a amiga.estavam no lado de fora do dormitório agora se dirigindo ao avião q esperavam os douradinho.Ao chegarem mu vai direto ao avião olhando uma única vez para traz e percebendo lagrimas caindo dos olhos de ryouba.ele sentiu-se culpado e largou sua mala correndo em direção a ryouba q agora limpava suas lagrimas.Chegou a abraçou fortemente novamente sentindo o calor do corpo de ryouba não exitou e a beijou ardentemente demorando um pouquinho para soltá-la.antes de ir cochicha em seu ouvido.

"ryouba me aguarde pq estarei de volta não irei te deixar"

depois disso embarca no avião deixando ryouba alegre e a lhe cair uma ultima lagrima,mas esta representava a sua alegria.

Bem garotas 1º de tudo e queria me desculpa com vcs

Eu sei q demorei a postar este cap pq eu tava meio q enrolada com provas entendem

E mil desculpas por aparecerem essas garotas sabe já havia um certo tempo q estava imaginando elas no próximo como os dourados partiram para uma turnê vcs vão ficar a mercê dos rivais e seus mascotes ainda iram ajudar muito

Ai ofeganteeste próximo cap deve prometer muito

Bem meninas espero q tenham gostado do cap.ele ta meio grande pq a vários dias eu não tava encontrando um final pra ele mas o final ate q foi bem romântico não?

Ate a próxima meninas n.n

Bjuss!!


End file.
